In your hands
by nobdy14
Summary: Jane meets Dr. Maura Isles after her run in with Charles Hoyt. Her career rests on Maura's able hands... but will Maura have control over Jane's heart as well?
1. Chapter 1

**All television shows, movies, books and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.**

* * *

"We have a Caucasian female, 35, trauma to the head and abdomen. Both hands were pierced straight through with a scalpel, conscious at the scene but lost consciousness en route."

The older doctor turned on his penlight and opened Jane's eyelids for pupil reaction. Jane's pupils shrank, immediately reacting to the light. He tenderly lifted Jane's bandaged hands and examined them carefully, setting them down after a few seconds. "I need a CT of the head and abdomen stat. Once that's done get the hands x-rayed. Page me when you have results."

"Right away doctor."

The resident took Jane's gurney and directed it towards CT, getting the necessary scans quickly. Once the x-rays were done, she immediately went to page the attending doctor. He appeared in the hallway a couple of minutes later.

"Dr. Gates, the scans you requested for detective Rizzoli are ready, sir."

"Let's take a look," the older man said as he adjusted his glasses. "Concussion to the brain is evident, but there appears to be no swelling. A few broken ribs… no internal bleeding… that's a good sign." He turned his attention to the x-rays. "Damnit, there seems to be some real damage to the palms. There's no way to determine at this time just how much nerve damage was done. Bandage the ribs, then page ortho; she's definitely going to need surgical repair. I want you monitoring her during and after that surgery for the concussion."

"Yes sir, right away," the resident replied. She bandaged Jane's midsection with the help of her intern and quickly had the ortho attending paged.

The young, blonde headed doctor rushed through the hospital corridors and into the ER towards the resident who had paged. "Moore, you paged? What do we have?" the doctor asked, quickly slipping into trauma mode.

"35 year-old Caucasian female with injuries to both hands. Some deranged psycho drove a scalpel through them. She also has some broken ribs and a concussion, but Dr. Gates has already taken care of that."

"Good," she said as she turned her attention towards the x-rays. "There's some definite nerve damage, need to get in there and determine just how much and try to fix everything we can. Are you available to join me in the OR?"

"Yes doctor."

"Call downstairs and tell them to get an OR ready, we have to go in now."

The first thing she felt was throbbing pain, yet she couldn't determine where it was coming from. She tried to open her eyes to no avail. After a few seconds, she tried again. The room, along with its bright lights slowly became clearer and clearer, though she had to squint several times due to the brightness.

"Jane? Sweetheart? Cane you hear me?"

She tried to turn in the direction of the voice; it sounded vaguely familiar. There it was, the throbbing was coming from her head.

"Jane?"

She felt a warm, soft hand on her arm as she was finally able to turn to see who that voice belonged to. Tired, worried eyes looked back at her, anxiously waiting for any kind of reaction. "…Ma? What happened? Where am I?" Her voice felt hoarse and raspier than usual. She felt as if she was about to cough.

"Here baby, have some water," Angela said as she immediately picked up on Jane's discomfort. She put a straw to Jane's lips and held the cup as Jane slowly drank.

"Thank you," Jane said.

"I'm so happy you're alive Jane. I can't believe this happened." Angela began sobbing as she broke down into tears.

"What happened ma?" Jane asked once more.

"Vince won't tell me everything; but I've spoken to your doctors. You suffered a concussion and several broken ribs. The suspect you were after, he stabbed through your hands with a scalpel."

"Did he get away? Where is he?!" Jane made to get up.

"Jane! Please, calm down. Vince got him, he's been arrested. Try to remain calm, you'll make your situation worse."

Jane slowly lifted her hands to see them both heavily bandaged. She couldn't move them even if she tried. Tears slowly began to escape her. "What did the doctor say about my hands, ma? How bad is it?"

Angela tried to regain composure for her daughter's sake. "It was bad honey. The doctor said there were a lot of nerves severed. She went in and surgically repaired as much as she could. She said that with time and therapy you will be able to regain strength and use your hands once more."

"I need to speak to her ma. Get the doctor for me will you?"

"Jane, you need your rest… please," Angela tried.

"Ma! I need to speak to my doctor! I will not get rest until I do. Now will you get her or will I?" Jane asked with a determined look on her face.

"Ok honey, ok. I'll get her." Angela rose from her seat beside the bed and quickly made her way outside. What seemed like an eternity to Jane, which in fact was only a few minutes later, Angela returned with a petite blonde woman in tow.

"Ma, can you please give us a minute?" Jane asked as nicely as she could.

"Jane, I think I should be here for you honey…"

"Ma, please, just give us a minute!" Jane tried again, albeit more forcefully.

Angela looked to the doctor, who gave her a small nod. She released a sigh and shook her head as she headed out the door.

Jane waited until the door was closed before looking directly at the doctor. "Are you the one who operated on me?" she asked.

"I was the one that operated on your hands, yes. I'm doctor –"

"I don't care to know your name doctor. I just need to know what's wrong with me and how long it's going to take before I can get back to work."

The blonde woman looked at Jane with intense, curious eyes. "The scalpels that were driven through your hands severed many of the nerves in your palm which are responsible for your finger movement. I went in and surgically repaired most of them, and I am hopeful that with therapy and time you will be able to regain most function."

"Will I ever be able to hold or fire a gun again?" Jane asked, dreading the answer.

The doctor said nothing for a few seconds, trying how best to phrase her answer. "As of now, due to the severity of your injury, you are not able to hold or grip anything, detective. I can't guarantee that you'll be able to go back to 100% function, but I am hopeful that you will be able to resume your line of work. I do advise however, that you won't have an easy road ahead of you. You will require months of physical therapy and possibly additional surgery to get your hands to as close as you had them before."

"When can I begin therapy?" Jane asked quickly.

"We need to keep you here for a few more days for observation of your injuries. We need to make sure there are no other side effects from your concussion and see if any additional surgery will be required on your hands. You are going to need round the clock care for a while, and we have everything you need here at your disposal. If after a week everything looks as it should be, I will discharge you to go home as long as you will have someone to look after you until you can regain some control of your hands and are able to do everyday things once more."

Jane could do nothing but stare up at the ceiling and try her hardest to keep her tears at bay. She felt helpless and useless. She couldn't let out her frustration, though it was evident to the doctor that she was dealing with a very determined woman.

The doctor continued. "I know this is a very difficult situation for you to assimilate detective. Just know that we are going to do everything possible to get you back to work as soon as possible. I know of an excellent physical therapist. I will have all the information for you once you're discharged. If you've any other questions, don't hesitate to have me paged. I'm here to help in any way I can."

Jane picked up on the kind smile the doctor tried to show. She saw the sincerity in the woman's words and the kindness in her eyes.

"Thank you doctor…"

"Isles, Maura Isles."

"Thank you Dr. Isles."

The young doctor smiled at her again. "That's what I'm here for, detective."

* * *

**worth continuing?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites! Keep them coming!**

* * *

Angela had come back into the room once the honey blonde doctor had left. She wished and prayed to the high heavens that her daughter would get better and back to her normal self soon.

Her heart broke once she laid eyes on Jane. She was turned on her side, away from the door and unmoving.

"Janie?" she asked as she went around the bed to get a better look at her daughter. No response. "Jane? Honey? Do you need anything?" She looked at her daughter, who was trying her hardest to contain her emotions.

"No ma, thank you. Can you please just leave me alone for a little while?" She pleaded while looking at her mother with pain filled eyes.

Going against her better judgment, Angela gave into her request. "Alright baby. I'll be right outside if you need anything. I love you Jane and I'll be here for you for whatever you need."

"I love you too ma," came Jane's reply.

* * *

Two days went by, with Jane's health slowly improving. She'd been examined by the neurologist and it had been determined that she was well enough to be discharged in that regard. Her ribs were still in the healing process and she would be having difficulties with those in the coming weeks until they were completely healed. What concerned doctors was the shape her hands were in.

Post op x-rays and tests had been taken and there were signs that further surgery may be necessary. Still, her hands still needed rest and time to heal before any physical testing could be done and so there was not much else that could be done at that point but wait. This last detail was what frustrated Jane the most. She'd been forced to stay in bed for the duration of her stay. The fact that she was unable to use her hands angered her to the point where her patience and manners had run out. She was impatient and rude to nurses who came in to administer medication and help her with tasks like getting fed and going to the restroom. She didn't have a say in the matter; there was absolutely nothing she could do about it since she couldn't do a thing with her hands.

Four days in, she was sitting up on the bed while a nurse attempted to feed her lunch. Angela had run out to go home and take a shower and bring back clothes so that she could stay a few more days.

"Miss Rizzoli, if you could please just –"

"It's _detective!_" Jane snarled.

"My apologies, detective. If you could please just try to eat a little more…" the nurse tried again.

"I'm not hungry! How many times do I have to tell you that?!" She yelled back at the poor woman.

A knock at the door interrupted her outburst. Her attention went to the door as Dr. Isles stepped in.

"What's going on here?" She asked lightly, looking between Jane and the nurse.

"Detective Rizzoli is refusing to eat. I was just trying to explain to her how important it is that she gets food in her system," the nurse explained.

Maura looked over at Jane with a quizzical look. "Not hungry?" she asked softly.

Jane looked at her briefly before looking down at her lap. "No," she replied back.

Maura turned her attention to the nurse. "Go check on your other patients; I'll stay with her."

"Yes doctor," the nurse replied instantly, relieved.

Jane looked up at the doctor, about to protest. "Don't you have somewhere more important to be?" she asked the blonde.

Maura's hazel green eyes looked into chocolate brown orbs. "I'm exactly where I need to be right now," she replied easily. She took the few steps over to the food tray and looked over its contents. "Salisbury steak, rice, boiled zucchini and a salad… doesn't look very appetizing. Then again, I don't think hospital cafeteria food ever does," she said conversationally.

"No, it never is," Jane replied.

"I take it this isn't your first time?"

"You've seen my files doctor; this isn't my first rodeo."

"I have," Maura replied. "This is your fourth hospitalization in five years. That's quite the record you have going." She picked up Jane's eating utensils and began cutting up her food in small bites. "I'm sure the nurse went over why it is that you need to eat, detective. I assure you that while this isn't the most appetizing, it is certainly better than getting nutrients through a feeding tube."

Jane made a face instantly.

"What's your favorite restaurant meal?" Maura asked as she continued cutting.

"There are a lot of places I like, but a cheddar burger with extra pickles and some fries from the Dirty Robber is something I'm really craving," Jane replied instantly, wishing that were in front of her instead.

"I'll tell you what," Maura began. "You eat this today, and though I don't condone unhealthy eating, I'll personally make sure that you have your cheddar burger with extra pickles and fries from the Dirty Robber for lunch tomorrow. How does that sound?" Maura looked at Jane to gauge her reaction.

"Why would you do that?" Jane replied. "You're a surgeon; surely you have better things to do than to play delivery woman for your patients."

Maura laughed softly. Jane was caught in complete awe in the way her doctor's eyes lit up and shone with humor as she looked back at her.

"While I do have a busy surgical schedule, I also preoccupy myself with patient care. If I were relegated to a hospital bed for days, I know I'd like to at least be able to enjoy my meals," Maura replied easily, smiling back at Jane.

Jane thought for a few moments, not able to keep her eyes off the blonde doctor. There was something about her… the laughter, the way her dimples showed and her eyes shone bright when she smiled that captivated the raven haired woman. "You've got a deal doctor," Jane said with a nod of her head.

"Great!" Maura responded. She turned her attention back to the food. She took a piece of meat and brought it to Jane's mouth. "Open up, detective," Maura stated as she held the fork expectantly.

Jane made a face before reluctantly taking the proffered piece of meat in her mouth. She hated feeling like a child that needed to be fed. Looking at Maura, she found no malice or judgment in her features; quite the opposite. She decided she liked this woman.

"It's Jane," she stated. "A doctor such as you who has taken time out of their busy schedule to sit here with me and feed me can call me Jane."

Maura smiled as she speared another piece of meat with some rice and brought it to Jane's lips. "Jane it is," she replied. "Any person as brave, perseverant and selfless as you can call me Maura."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the continued reviews, favorites and follows! Keep them coming everyone!**

* * *

Jane, though incredibly impatient, was in a much better mood the following day.

"Ma! What time is it? I'm hungry!" Jane was in a sitting position on her bed, impatiently waiting for lunchtime to arrive. Angela was having none of it.

"Really Jane; the clock is right in front of you. Did you forget how to tell time?" Angela looked at her daughter in a teasing tone. "Do you want me to get you something to eat, sweetheart? You hardly touched your breakfast…"

"No ma, I'm fine. I'll wait for lunch." She looked up at the clock to see that lunch was less than an hour away. "Ma, I was wondering… do you know when I get to go home yet?" she asked, trying to make conversation to make time pass quicker.

"You know that the doctor will tell you that before they tell me Jane... is everything alright?" Angela asked as she began getting suspicious.

"What? Yeah, of course everything is alright," she said as she put on her most convincing face. Thinking quickly, she continued. "Actually ma, you know what? All this hunger is making me have a real bad craving…"

"What can I get for you, baby?" Angela asked, perking up instantly.

"I really want some cannoli ma. You know, just like the ones you make for Sunday night dinner. That sounds SO GOOD right now!"

"Jane, that's going to take a while to make, honey. I'd have to go to the store and buy the ingredients, make them and then come back. You're going to be alone for too long." Angela tried to reason.

"Please ma? I really, really want some right now! I'll wait, it's alright. I have my phone on me. I'll watch some tv or something until you get back. I'll be alright, really. It's just, I've been craving them for days and this hospital food is making me want to eat real food, the best food, just the way you make it."

"Alright Jane, if that's what you want, alright. I'll go home and make you some cannoli. How about I make you some pasta for dinner too? Would you like that?" Angela looked at her daughter with a hopeful smile.

"That sounds great ma, thank you," Jane said as she put on her best smile for her mother.

Angela went about gathering her things and was out the door a few minutes later with a promise to be back as soon as possible. Once the door was shut, Jane laid her head back on the pillow and raised her arms in triumph; she would have lunchtime completely free to enjoy with Dr. Isles without Angela being around.

* * *

Twenty minutes later brought a knock to her door. Jane made an effort to sit up straight and greet her guest with a smile. Maura came in with a large takeout bag and a couple of soft drinks.

"Someone seems to be in a good mood today," Maura stated as soon as she laid eyes on Jane's smile. "How are you feeling?" She let the door close behind her and went to set the bag and soft drinks down.

"I'm great doc, feeling a lot better today," Jane said with her smile still shining bright. "Man that smells great!" She closed her eyes and inhaled the familiar scent of her favorite cheeseburger.

"Ah yes, one cheddar burger with extra pickles and a side of fries," Maura stated as she took out the items out of the bag.

"Thank you so much!" Jane said as she looked at the food in front of her. "I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

"No, it wasn't a problem at all. In all honesty, I'd never heard of the Dirty Robber before but there isn't much Google can't help with," Maura said with a wink. "I can see why you like it so, it smells delicious!" Maura stated as she unwrapped the burger and began to cut it in pieces.

"You want to try it?" Jane asked as she waited patiently for a bite.

"Ah… too many calories and grease for me," Maura stated. "I had my salad earlier… but I may just take a small bite."

"You should doc, it will rock your world," Jane said with a smile.

"What did we agree on, Jane?"

"What? Oh, right. Sorry Maura." Jane gave the blonde a sheepish look.

Maura got a piece of burger ready and brought it to Jane's lips. Jane's moan as she savored the small bite was loud enough to be heard outside her door.

"Maura, you must try this! It is to die for! Can I have a fry please?"

"Yes, you may," Maura corrected lightly as she took a couple of fries and put them to the brunette's mouth. She took a small piece of the burger and tried it after giving Jane another piece. "Wow, I think you're right Jane. This is truly something else," Maura said as she nodded her head.

"I told you," Jane said back.

The doctor got comfortable as she continued feeding her patient her meal. She took a sip of her drink and allowed Jane to do the same before she continued conversation.

"So Jane, is it alright if I ask you a personal question?" Maura asked her patient.

To her credit, Jane didn't look uncomfortable but nodded instead.

"You don't have to answer it if you don't want to. I'm curious… why homicide?" Maura asked, intrigued.

Jane thought the question over while she continued eating pieces of her burger. "I knew I wanted to be in law enforcement ever since I was a kid. I decided I wanted to be a homicide detective when I was a teenager, and worked towards that from the moment I entered the police academy. I thrive when it comes to solving crime. I love my job. I want to be able to help those that can no longer help themselves. I want to get answers for victims' families and bring those murderers to justice. I want to help make this a better, safer place to live."

"Your mother seems to be very proud of you," Maura continued.

Jane smiled. "Yeah, ma is proud. She doesn't agree with my line of work though; she's always said it is too dangerous. Still, she has been supportive in everything I've done my whole life, even if she doesn't like it."

"That sounds like a wonderful mother," Maura commented, looking down at her hands slightly. Jane noticed the change in Maura immediately, but decided not to bring it up.

"What about you? Why medicine? Why surgery?"

Maura too thought of her answer before voicing it. "I have been fascinated with science since a very young age. I always wanted to know how things worked, why they worked the way they did and how to repair them when they broke. In essence, that's what surgery is, fixing what is broken. The human body is a constantly changing organism; no two bodies are ever the same. Though I've done countless knee and hip replacements, no two patients are ever identical. I want to be able to help people too. I want to be a part in helping put them back together again. I'm not always successful, but I do give it my all, always."

Jane looked down at her hands as Maura said this. "Maura?"

Maura looked into Jane's eyes.

"Do you really think you can put me back together again?" Jane spoke with an air of hesitation in her voice, unsure of the answer she was going to receive.

Maura put the utensils down and set them aside. As tenderly as she could, she grabbed a hold of Jane's bandaged hands and held them in her own. "I truly believe I can get you back to whom you used to be Jane, I really do. You may need additional surgery, and a lot of physical therapy, but you will get back to who you used to be."

"How can you be so sure?" Jane stared into hazel eyes and tried to look at the big picture.

"Doctors, surgery, physical therapy, that's only part of the work. It's a process you have to follow. We doctors and medicine can only get you so far Jane. You have to want to do this for yourself. That's more than half the battle. I see it in your eyes. You are a fighter, and you don't give up. You want to recover; you are yearning to get back to the job that much is clear. I can see the drive in your very eyes. I can see the love and the anger, the passion that drives you. I seldom see that in a patient. When I do though, I've witnessed miracles when everything seems to have been lost. That isn't your case, so that is already a big help for you. I'm a surgeon. I never play with a patient's hope and feelings and I never make promises because of the field I'm but I promise _you_, no matter how long it takes or how much work I have to put into it, I will do everything that is needed from me to get you back to being you. Work with me Jane, and we'll make it happen. All you have to do is meet me halfway. Do you think you can do that?" Maura continued holding onto Jane's bandaged hands as she looked deep into chocolate eyes.

Jane took a deep breath and slowly released it, nodding enthusiastically at Maura. "I can do that Maura. I can and will do that."

Maura's megawatt smile shone through and made Jane mirror it as they went back to the meal. A new air of hope filled the room.


	4. Chapter 4

A few more days went by, with Jane getting the all clear from the other departments: she was cleared off to return home once Maura gave her 'ok'. Though she had not been able to stop by for lunch after their last meeting, Maura still made it a point to visit with the detective as often as time allowed. She came in to check on Jane after her surgeries to see how she was feeling. Jane wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she lived for the few minutes she could get in private with the doctor each day. There had been something about Maura Isles that had fascinated her from day one, and she knew that she wanted to get to know this doctor better.

A knock on the door announced her arrival around her usual time. Angela had been sitting by Jane's bed, watching television along with her daughter.

"Good morning Jane, how are you feeling today?" Maura asked with her usual smile as she entered the room.

Jane instantly smiled and made to sit straighter, which didn't go unnoticed by her mother. "I'm feeling ok today, Dr. Isles. How are you?" she asked the blonde.

"I'm doing well Jane, thank you," Maura replied back as she reached the edge of Jane's bed and began to move the food tray out of the way.

"Please doctor, let me," Angela quickly intervened and began moving the object out of the way.

"How do you hands feel today? What's your pain level?" Maura asked Jane.

"There's been a lot of tingling and some pain. I'd say I'm at a 4 or 5, but the nurses have been keeping me on pain meds so I'm doing alright."

"It's time," Maura said as she continued observing Jane's hands. "You've rested the number of days required post-op; now it's time to see how far along we got and what we need to do from here."

Jane nodded; a big gulp was noticeable to the other women. "The bandages are coming off then?" she asked.

"They're coming off," Maura agreed with a nod. She turned her attention away from Jane and began to gather medical supplies from one of the cabinets and putting them onto a tray. Once she had everything gathered, she helped Jane get in the adequate position to allow her to work before sitting on a stool and putting on some gloves. "Do you want your mother here for this?" she asked Jane carefully.

Jane looked over at her mother and nodded. "Ma's been here since day one," she replied. Angela's eyes watered gratefully.

Maura nodded her head in agreement and with a small smile set to work. She very carefully removed all the surgical tape and gauze which had kept Jane's hands heavily bandaged for the better part of a week. She gently placed Jane's left hand down. "Leave it be for now," Maura said before she moved onto her right hand and began to remove the bandage there. "I know this is a lot to take in Jane. The next few minutes are going to determine where we go from here. Now keep in mind that your hands have been immobile for a few days; they may not respond right away. You have to be patient. Scarring is still taking place so if we did our job right, there is going to be a lot of sensation, especially right on the center of your palm."

"I feel a lot of tingling, and they itch," Jane replied.

Maura smiled. "That's a good sign." She took one of Jane's hands and turned it over palm up. She very gently grazed the center of her palm. Jane's fingers twitched. "You can feel that?" she asked.

Jane nodded quickly.

Maura turned the hand over and did the same on the opposite side. Jane's fingers twitched again. She looked up and Jane nodded once more. "We're doing really well so far," she said. She took out a small tool and tapped Jane's fingertips one by one. She could see good circulation and a grin coming from her patient.

"I can feel everything you're doing!" Jane said excitedly.

"You're doing great, Jane. Now the other hand," Maura said as she moved to the other side. She repeated everything done on the other hand and saw the same results. Angela had tears streaming down her eyes. Jane was trying very hard not to cry but was starting to feel very emotionally overwhelmed.

"Your fingers appear to be responding well, so that means we are on the right path. I was worried that you may have lost sensation in some areas but that does not appear to be the case. Now I know that this is only the beginning stage, so please don't worry if you're unable to do what I'm about to ask of you. Remember this is going to take time, and a lot of patience."

Jane nodded, remembering her previous conversation with the doctor.

"Alright Jane, I want you to try to move your fingers."

Jane sat up straighter, a look of total concentration on her features as she stared at her left hand. The rest of her body tensed as she continued concentrating, willing her fingers to move. One by one, she managed to get them to respond to her. She finished with both hands, exhausted with what she had accomplished but fully content.

Maura mirrored her patient's smile. "Everything is going even better than planned Jane. Now I know you're tired and that this took a lot out of you, but can you give me a little more?" She asked her patient.

Jane nodded enthusiastically.

"Good. Now this may be even harder to do; don't feel discouraged. I want you to try to close your hand."

Jane's look of concentration took over her features once more as she stared at her left hand and willed it to do her bidding. Angela and Maura sat and patiently waited, with Angela praying and the doctor hoping that the detective could accomplish this too. Jane's hand trembled as she continued her concentration but she only got as far as having her fingers bend slightly.

"That's alright Jane, you can stop there. Don't force yourself anymore. It's only been a few days; this is something you're going to have to work at during physical therapy," Maura began. Jane looked forlorn. "You have to remember all of the great things you have accomplished so far though," Maura continued. "You have sensation and have managed to move each of your fingers, that in itself is fantastic! I think that for the time being no additional surgery will be required. We do need to let your hands continue to heal before we begin physical therapy. I will bandage them again, but much lighter this time and only to prevent infection. You will be able to move your fingers and thumbs with this new bandaging. Since you've already been cleared by the other departments, I'm willing to give my 'ok' and release you today to an outpatient basis."

"Really doc?! I get to go home?!" Jane asked, hope shining in her eyes.

Maura chuckled lightly. "Really Jane, once we're done here I'll begin the paperwork for your release. I have the information for the physical therapist I mentioned. I want to see you back here in five days, unless some complication arises. If everything continues smoothly until then, I'll give the go ahead to begin therapy after one last examination."

Jane relaxed back into bed and let out a contented sigh. "Thank you doctor… Maura."

"There's nothing to thank me for Jane. I'll have everything ready for you, along with a list of do's and don'ts and some prescriptions for pain. I assume Mrs. Rizzoli will be taking care of you for now?"

Jane and Angela nodded.

"Good. You need to have your family around you at times like these. Remember not to overdo it with your hands. You still have a long road ahead of you. Let your mother help you get around and handle things that you aren't ready for yet."

"I'll keep an eye on her and take good care of her Dr. Isles," Angela quickly answered.

Maura gave them one last smile. "Good. Excuse me, I'll go about getting everything ready. It's been a true pleasure. Jane, I'll see you in a few days. Call if there is anything you need."

Jane nodded her agreement. "Thank you again doctor, for everything. I'll be back in a few days," Jane said with a smile as Maura turned and exited the room. She looked at her ma and her smile shone impossibly brighter. "Let's go home ma!"

* * *

**Penny for your thoughts? **


	5. Chapter 5

Two days into Jane's return home had her teetering on the edge of insanity. While she appreciated her mother's help, Angela's helicopter attitude was driving her crazy. There were times when she just wanted to lay in bed or on the couch and watch some TV. Angela was constantly questioning her whether or not if she was alright or needed anything and was comfortable.

"Ma! Cut it out, will ya?!" Jane yelled at her mother from a couple of feet away.

"I'm your mother Jane, do not yell at me!"

"I realize you're my mother but for Pete's sake will you just stop already?! I'm alright. I don't need you to asking me if I'm ok every other minute. I understand you're trying to help but this is too much!"

"Jane, there are still things that you need my help with. Please, be reasonable; I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Please ma, just stop, alright? I'm just gonna sit here and watch some TV. If I feel like it later, I'll go over and take a nap. I can do those things on my own. Why don't you go for a walk or something? Get outta the house. You must be tired of being here."

"I'm just here to help but alright Jane. I understand you need your space. I'll be back in a little while sweetheart." Angela grabbed her purse and began making her way outside.

"Thank you ma. I'll see you in a while." The sound of the door closing was like heaven to Jane's ears. She finally sat back against the cushions and relaxed. After an hour or so, she got bored of watching TV and decided that a nap didn't sound like a bad idea. She rose from her spot on the couch and made her way towards her bedroom, figuring that a dream featuring a certain hazel-eyed blonde wouldn't harm anyone.

Jane sat on the edge of her bed and thought about the events of the past few days. Yes, her situation royally sucked and she would give just about anything to have full function of her hands once more without having to go through what she did. There was a part of her however, that tried to see the bright side in all of this. If she was going to have to live through it, then at least she had an amazing surgeon. Yes... Maura Isles seemed to have pulled off an exceptional surgery which would get her back to work, back to her life. There was more to it than that though. She felt mesmerized by Maura every time she laid eyes on her. Something about Maura made her feel at ease, comfortable and relaxed. She loved the way Maura's slight dimples would show when the blonde smiled at her, or the way her eyes shone bright when she spoke about something she felt passionate about.

Yet there was a problem: Jane was still her patient. That set up a boundary that ought not to be crossed. If she thought about it though, she wouldn't be Maura's patient forever. There would come a time when she would be released to a physical therapist and pending any other tests, she and Maura would be done, at least in a professional manner. _There's something there, Jane. She must see it, feel it too._ She didn't want to become the patient that was beyond bothersome on her surgeon, but she knew she needed to see the blonde again, and that waiting the additional three days to see her was just not going to do it.

Her phone taunted her from the nightstand beside her. She had asked Angela to store Maura's information on the phone so that they didn't have to go looking for her business card in case she needed to be called. Still unable to grip anything, she lifted the phone by semi-cradling it between her hands and sat it in front of her. She thanked her lucky stars for Siri. After staring at her phone for a couple more minutes, she held the home button until the voice recognition system picked up.

"Call Maura Isles," she spoke clearly into the phone.

The phone beeped and worked at deciphering her request. _Calling Maura Isles._

Once the phone began to ring, Jane tapped on the icon that said 'speaker' and lowered her head to get closer to the phone.

"This is Dr. Isles."

Jane's eyes went wide at the realization that Maura had actually answered the phone. Flabbergasted, she tried to regain her voice.

"Hello?" Maura stated into the phone.

Jane cleared her throat then berated herself for having done so. "Dr. Isles! Hello. This is Jane Rizzoli," she spoke into the phone.

"Jane, hello. What a surprise. Is everything alright?"

She could sense the worry in Maura's tone of voice. "Yes, I'm ok. I'm sorry to bother you, I just had a question," Jane rolled her eyes at herself. She should've thought this through.

"What were you wondering about?" Maura's voice changed as she relaxed.

Jane thought quickly. "Uh… well you see… I've been experiencing a lot of pain on the center of my palms… I notice that it's been getting worse with the weather these last couple of days and uh… I was wondering if you had any idea why that was?" She mentally slapped herself.

"Hmm, well there are different reasons why that could be, though one of the most common in a case such as yours is due to nerve damage. When that occurs, you tend to be a lot more sensitive when it comes to cold and changes in temperature or air pressure. It may only be temporary but you are just out of surgery. There are times when this goes away on its own and others when it lingers even once the scars have completely healed."

"So you're saying this is something I may get stuck with for the rest of my life?" Jane asked, now worried about the doctor's answer.

"I can't say for sure Jane, and I don't like to guess. There is no way to determine that until more time has passed."

"Oh," Jane replied, crestfallen.

"I wish I could give you better news or at least a straight answer," Maura replied, a more serious tone to her voice.

"It's alright. I guess I should start getting used to bad news," Jane replied. "It still sucks."

"How is everything else? Are you and your mother getting along alright? You mentioned she has a tendency to hover."

"Oh my God does the woman hover! She's driving me crazy! I don't know what I'm going to do for the next however long it is until I can fend for myself!"

Maura chuckled into the phone and Jane's mood brightened immediately.

"Come on, she can't be that bad," Maura reasoned.

"You haven't lived with her," Jane deadpanned. "Seriously, I need to get away from her, out of this house. There's nothing I can do though," she replied sadly.

Maura's pager suddenly beeped. "Jane, I'm so sorry, I have a surgery in 15 minutes. I have to go, but listen. I'm sure your relationship with your mother will get better with time. How bad is your pain right now?"

"I'm at a 9 or so, it's really bad and the medication isn't helping."

"If it's the nerve damage, the medication I prescribed will not do anything to alleviate your pain. This surgery should only take about 3 hours. If you are able to come to the hospital I can examine you to make sure you're alright and give you a prescription for a different type of medication. Do you think you'll be able to come in?"

"Yes, I can. I'd really like to see you, I mean, to get something for my pain," Jane replied. She wanted to hit her head against the wall.

Maura laughed lightly into the phone once more. "I'd like to see you too and get you something for your pain. Can you be here at 4:30? I'll be out of surgery by then. My office is on the fourth floor, room 428. I'll meet you there, alright?"

"Ok, I'll see you at 4:30. Thank you Doctor Isles… Maura."

"It's my pleasure. I'll see you later today Jane. I have to go into surgery now. Good-bye."

"Bye," Jane replied.

The call disconnected and she sat back once more, relishing in the fact that she would see Maura in a few hours once more.

* * *

**Thank you for the continued follows, favorites and reviews. I'd love to continue reading what you think! Hit that review button and let me know how I'm doing. If I get some more reviews tonight, I'll post up an extra chapter by 1AM CST**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Jane, what's up? How ya feeling?"

"Hey Frankie. I'm doin' alright, you know how it goes. Listen, I'm calling because I need to ask for a favor… you workin' right now?"

"Nah, I'm back on nights. I don't go in until 7. Why, what's up? What do you need?"

"I need a ride."

"A ride? Ma isn't with you anymore?"

"Well technically yeah, she is. I may have kicked her out for a little while… she was getting on my nerves! Thing is, I need to go to the hospital in a while and I'd rather her not go with me. You think you can pick me up and just drop me off?" Jane wanted to cross her fingers then forgot she couldn't and frowned.

"Yeah sure Janie, I can do that. How you gonna get home though?"

"I'll take a cab or figure something out. I just need to get there."

"Is everything alright? You want me to drive over right now?"

"Nah Frankie, my appointment isn't until 4:30. I mean, whatever works for you, but not because it's an emergency. If you want to try to get some more sleep, go for it. I'm sorry for putting you out little brother but you know ma. I've had enough."

"It's alright Jane, don't worry about it. I'll be at your apartment at 3:50 and pick you up. That way we can make sure you're not late."

"Thanks Frankie! Oh! For the record… if ma asks where we're going, just follow my lead, alright? I don't want her knowing I'm going to the hospital, she would totally freak out."

"Understood Jane. I'll pick you up in a while."

"Thanks bro."

Much to Jane's dismay, Angela returned to the apartment about ten minutes after she'd ended her conversation with Frankie. Now she was definitely going to have to lie to her mother and although she knew it was necessary, she still didn't like it. Still, it would be worth it: she'd get to see Maura.

"Hey ma," she said as she walked into the living room. Angela had her hands full of grocery bags and was setting them down on the counter when Jane called out to her. "You went shopping I see. Did you get me any beer by any chance?"

"Jane! You're on narcotics! You can be having alcohol!"Angela looked at her daughter with a disapproving shake of her head.

"Ah come on ma, I was just half kidding. Listen, I know I've been a pain and that we've been having our issues lately but I was wondering if you can help me out with something."

"What do you need?" Angela asked immediately.

"Well Frankie is coming over in a little while. He's taking me out and I want to change and at least get out of these sweats and tee; have a proper bath you know?"

"Of course I can help you with that sweetheart. Let me put these groceries away and then I'll help you with that bath."

"Ok ma, thank you."

A few minutes later, Angela had followed Jane into her bedroom and picked out a pair of jeans and a tee to wear under her favorite Rex Sox jacket.

"These are a mess! Let me get these ironed for you and then we'll handle the bath," Angela said as she went in search of the ironing board and iron.

Less than an hour later, a much cleaner and freshly dressed Jane was seated on the couch waiting for Frankie to arrive. He showed up at 3:50 right on the dot.

"Jane, you ready to go?" Frankie asked as he let himself into the apartment.

"Yeah Frankie I'm all set," she said as she rose from her seat.

"Hey ma," Frankie greeted Angela with a kiss and hug hello.

"Hi Frankie. Where are you and Jane going again?" she asked the younger Rizzoli.

"We're just gonna go have some dinner ma, watch a game and then he'll bring me back," Jane answered before her brother could think of a lie to tell their mother.

"Alright you two, be careful and have a good time. Remember that she needs help Frankie!" Angela practically yelled as the two made their way out of the apartment.

"Yeah ma, we got it," Frankie replied as he rolled his eyes. "Damn Jane… all of this just for a hospital appointment you don't want her coming to. Is there something you're not telling me?" he asked with a smirk.

"Not really. She just hovers, you know how she is. And she likes to do 100 questions with Dr. Isles and I don't want to subject the poor woman to ma's interrogation."

"Dr. Isles, the hot orthopedic surgeon who operated on you?" Frankie asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

"The one and only."

"Now everything makes sense," he agreed.

* * *

"I want him monitored very carefully overnight for any sign of rejection. This particular type of joint is still in experimental phases so there isn't much data to go on. Monitor everything, but look out for signs of infection or dislocation. The position we've put him in shouldn't allow for much movement but you never know. Should you see any abnormalities or unexpected changes page me immediately, I don't care what time of day or night it is, got it?" Maura finished signing all post-op paperwork and handed the patient chart to her most trusted resident.

"Yes Dr. Isles; I'll stay with him personally and keep you updated as necessary."

"Thank you Susie," Maura replied with a smile. "Have a good rest of your day and night."

"Thank you doctor, you as well."

"Thank you," Maura replied before turning and heading in the direction of her office. It was 4:13. She was very glad that she'd be able to meet Jane right as scheduled. She made a quick stop at the attendings' locker room to change out of her scrubs and into her regular clothes and heels. She put on her white lab coat and took one final look in the mirror to asses her look before leaving the room and continuing on to her office. She was a bit surprised to see Jane standing outside her door, hands at her sides and looking at hospital signs absentmindedly.

"Jane, it's good to see you. I hope I haven't kept you waiting," Maura said with a concerned look as she glanced at her watch.

"No doc, you're right on time. My brother just dropped me off a little early; traffic wasn't as bad as we thought it would be."

"Oh, so your mother didn't come with you I see," Maura continued as she unlocked her door and motioned for Jane to enter. "Please, make yourself comfortable," Maura said to the brunette as she made her way around her desk.

Jane unabashedly admired the surgeon's outfit and toned legs, no doubt thanks to those ridiculously high heels, as she walked behind her and took a seat. She looked around briefly and saw that Maura's office was immaculately clean without a single thing out of place. The usual diploma hung on the wall to the side while the rest of the office was tastefully decorated with what Jane supposed was a modern touch.

Emboldened, Jane bit the bullet. "You look very nice today. I'd never seen you in anything other than scrubs. I mean, it's not that you don't look good in scrubs—well—I just—damnit." Jane shook her head and berated herself.

Maura chuckled at Jane's struggle evident struggle. "Don't worry Jane. I understand what you mean," Maura replied. "Thank you for the compliment. If I do say, you look quite nice yourself," Maura said as she looked straight into chocolate eyes.

"What, me?" Jane looked down at herself. "You're pulling my leg," she laughed.

"How could I be pull— oh, I get it. You're joking." Smile still in place, Maura continued. "I assure you though, you do look nice. I cannot lie."

"What, like ever?" Jane asked incredulously.

"No."

"Never, ever? Not even a white lie?" Jane asked, her eyes wide.

"Not even then. I get hives and at times may even go vasovagal."

"Vaso what?" Jane asked, perplexed.

"I faint," Maura rephrased with a look of total honesty on her face.

"Wow… that's crazy."

"Now you know, when I say something, it's the truth."

"Noted."

"So Jane, tell me, how is your pain now?" Maura asked as she rose from her chair, grabbed some gloves and went to sit next to Jane. She held out her hand and waited for Jane to do the same.

"They're still hurting, but not as bad as they were earlier today," Jane replied as she showed the doctor her hands.

Maura began to expertly remove the bandages and examined them carefully. "The scarring process is looking great so far. There are no signs of infection. Everything seems to be running as it should be. You say that the pain gets worse with cold weather right?"

"Yes, it gets to the point where my hands start throbbing." I want to try to massage them, but that hurts too."

"It's too early to try to do that Jane. Your scar is still too recent. It may do more damage than good. There is something we can do about it though. Wait here for a couple of minutes, I'll be right back."

Jane nodded her assent as Maura rose from her seat and exited the office. She returned a little over a minute later with some more bandages and other little packets that Jane couldn't make out. She put on a new pair of gloves before coming to sit once again and taking Jane's hand in hers. She had a tiny little tube which held a white cream. She very carefully applied it to and around Jane's scar on both sides of her right palm before moving over to the left and doing the same thing.

Jane felt her hands tingle and then go a little numb after a couple of minutes, all itching and some pain gone. She couldn't help but feel a tingling on her spine as well. The doctor's gentle touch had done more than help her hands. She tried her best not to blush.

"There," Maura said as she looked up with a smile. "Do you feel any difference? Are they still itching?"

"No, the itching stopped completely, and so did the throbbing. They still hurt, but not as bad… what was that?" Jane questioned in wonderment.

"Lidocaine," Maura replied. "It's a topical anesthetic. It helps with itching, burning and pain. The amount I applied to you was very small, but you do not require too much. That should last you about 3 to 4 hours hopefully. We can give it a few more minutes to allow it to dry properly before bandaging your hands once more. They need to be kept clean and bandaged for another few days to avoid infection, but once you're bandage free, you can continue to use the lidocaine for the pain. It's not a permanent solution, but at least you will have a little more comfort for the time being."

"Thank you so much Maura; that makes a world of difference!" Jane wanted to hug her. "It's a shame though, I really gotta wait until the bandages are off before I can have this on?"

"Well, no, not exactly. You can apply it just as I did now and wait until it dries to have the bandages put on again, but Jane, is there anyone in your household that knows how to bandage your hands properly?"

"Well—no, it's just me and ma right now. She doesn't know, but I'm sure that she can learn. We can youtube it or something."

"You'll do no such thing!" Maura cried out. "Listen Jane, next time this problem arises, why don't you and your mother come back? I'm sure that I can make time to see you again and explain to your mother how to properly apply the cream and bandage your hands."

"That's too much Maura, I couldn't ask you to do that—"

"Nonsense. You're my patient, and it is my duty to take care of you. It's nothing really. Your mother looks like she'd pick instruction up quite quickly."

"She would," Jane agreed.

"Right then, it's settled. As a matter of fact, let me check something." She rose from the seat once again and went to her laptop. "I have tomorrow morning open, my surgeries don't begin until the afternoon. Why don't you and your mother come by then? I can show you both then."

Jane looked a little sheepish. "Alright, we'll be here. Thank you, Maura."

Maura was already writing something down. "There's no need to thank me Jane. That's what I'm here for. This," she said as she ripped a paper off the pad and began folding it "is a prescription for lidocaine and for gabapentin. Gabapentin is a medication used for neuropathy, which is what you're experiencing right now with the pain episodes due to the cold weather. It isn't going to work immediately; it does take time to get into your system. Take it as instructed, unless you experience side effects. It will make you very drowsy so keep that in mind. I have to start you off on a small dose and work you up to a larger one so I've only prescribed enough for a couple of weeks. Shall I put it in your jacket pocket?" she asked.

"Yes, please," Jane nodded. "Thank you."

Maura quickly slipped the piece of paper into Jane's side pocket. Maura took a seat once more and a few minutes later Jane's hands were bandaged again.

Their work finished, Maura rose to her feet followed by Jane.

"Thank you again for everything Maura. This has truly made a difference. I really appreciate all you've done for me. I'll get the prescription filled and both ma and I will be here tomorrow. I'd shake your hand, but…"

"It's alright Jane. I don't mind. I assure you that it's been great knowing that I've been able to help you in some capacity."

"You have," Jane assured her. "So I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Maura nodded as she opened her office door. "I'll see you tomorrow. Wait… how are you going to get home?"

"I'm just gonna take a cab."

"I'll go downstairs and help you get one. Actually, I'm already done with my shift. Would you like me to drive you home?"

"No Maura, I couldn't ask that of you. That's pushing it."

"You're not asking Jane, I'm offering. It's no trouble at all, really."

"Thank you, I'd appreciate that," Jane said with a smile.

Maura hung up her coat, grabbed her winter coat and purse and lead them towards the employee parking lot. She helped Jane by opening the door and putting on her seat belt. The drive over to Jane's apartment was quick, conversation going easily between them. When they arrived outside her door, Maura turned off the ignition to her car and went to open Jane's door once more. She helped her up the steps and in the main entrance.

"Thank you for bringing me home," Jane said once again, trying to reiterate just how grateful she was.

"I was glad to," Maura replied with a smile. "Have a good night Jane. I'll see you in the morning."

"You too Maura. I'll see you tomorrow."

Jane was on cloud nine and didn't even realize her mother had seen her arrive with the doctor only minutes before.

* * *

**A chapter at least twice as long as my usual just because you all are great! Now let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the mistake! Here's the actual chapter.**

* * *

Jane made her way up the stairs, still on cloud nine after Maura had dropped her off. She was in awe of the surgeon, her generosity and willingness to help her out. What Maura had done that day just made her like her even more than she already did.

She arrived at her apartment door and knocked on it with her foot, realizing that it still wasn't a good idea to be banging on a door with her hands. Angela opened the door and let her in almost immediately.

"Hey honey, how was dinner? Did you have fun tonight?" Angela closed the door quickly and turned to judge Jane's facial expressions. She didn't really have to try hard at all to decipher the look on Jane's face: she was grinning ear to ear.

"Yeah ma, I had a great time," Jane told her mother easily.

"Why didn't Frankie come up to let you in?" Angela continued with her questioning.

Jane thought quickly of an excuse. "Well, he got called into his shift earlier so he was in a hurry."

"Oh… I see. I didn't realize that Frankie had gotten a new car. I also didn't notice that my son had magically turned into Dr. Isles."

Jane had the decency to look guilty.

"You want to try again?" Angela questioned.

"No ma, I don't. What are you doing, spying on me?!"

"I wasn't spying on you! I was just taking a look outside and I saw you get out of a car followed by Dr. Isles!" Angela yelled back.

"You want the truth? Alright, here's the truth. Frankie and I didn't hang out today. He came to pick me up and gave me a ride to the hospital. I had an appointment with Dr. Isles."

"Why didn't you tell me? I would've taken you."

"Because ma. I didn't want to subject the poor woman to your thousand questions. It was no big deal. I went, she gave me a new prescription and then offered to give me a ride home when I told her I was gonna take a cab."

"I don't know Jane. Something about this doesn't sound right. Why would she offer to bring you home?"

"Ma! She was done with her shift. She has seen the shape my hands are in and she wanted to make it easier on me! She was just being nice! You know what?" Jane stopped in her tracks. "I'm through with this conversation. Good night!"

"Jane!"

"Good night ma!" She started walking towards her bedroom, managing to use her leg to slam the door. She pulled off her jacket and let it drop on the floor. She frowned at the fact she would be sleeping in her jeans, but she would be damned if she called Angela in for help. She sat on the edge of her bed and sighed heavily. Turning her head, she saw her phone resting on the nightstand, just where she'd left it before.

* * *

Maura had gotten home shortly after dropping Jane off. She was too exhausted for dinner, so she instead grabbed a glass of wine and went upstairs to change for bed. Thinking better about it, she opted instead for a hot bath and went about preparing the tub. She was getting ready to get in when her phone beeped. She released a long sigh. She wasn't on call tonight, so whoever was wanting her attention at that time better not be from the hospital. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand and saw that it was from Jane.

_I wanted to thank you again for driving me. I also wanted to apologize; I'm not going to be able to go tomorrow after all. _

Maura frowned, began writing a reply and hit 'send'.

_You're quite welcome. Is everything ok? Are you actually texting?_

Jane smiled at her phone.

_I was using Siri earlier. I don't want to be heard now so yes, I'm texting. That's the wonderful thing about having a super sensitive phone screen. Hardly requires any effort to get the message out._

Maura had waited several minutes before Jane's message came through and smiled when it finally did.

_Well as long as you're alright, that's what matters. _

_At the risk of sounding like a teenager, I got in a fight with my ma. I don't want her coming tomorrow._

_I'm so sorry Jane. I hope everything is ok between you two?_

_It will be. She's always been like this. I'll just wait until my scars are well enough to not need the bandages to use the lidocaine you prescribed. _ She thought some more before continuing to type. _What is disappointing is that I won't get to go tomorrow._ After a minute wondering what to do, she hit 'send'.

Maura's breath hitched the tiniest bit. _I can't relate; my mother sounds completely different than yours. I'm disappointed too; I've enjoyed talking with you._

Jane had waited a couple of minutes for a reply, which was longer than Maura's previous responses. She was beginning to think she'd screwed up when Maura's message came in. Maura's reply made her smile impossibly wider than before. She went about typing out her reply before hitting 'send' once more.

_Listen, I know this may be out of left field. I don't want to make things awkward or anything but I was wondering… would it be a bad thing if I were to invite you out for a cup of coffee? That seems to be quite the hit with cops. I imagine that with working long hours, you like it also?_ She waited nervously for Maura's response.

_Yes, I am an avid coffee drinker. I can be called into the hospital for an emergency at any time of day or night so my sleep schedule is not what it should be. Technically I am still your doctor Jane, but I don't see anything wrong with a cup of coffee. In fact, I would very much enjoy it. I'm off the day after tomorrow. I can meet you someplace then if you'd like._

_Great! I don't think there's anything wrong with it either. Just tell me when and where and I'll be there._

Maura thought about logistics for a bit, deciding that a place close to where Jane lived would be better for the detective. She gave her the details of a little café within walking distance of where the brunette lived. They bid each other goodnight after that, with a promise to meet for coffee at their scheduled time.

Jane pushed the phone aside and laid down on the bed, much happier than she'd been in a while. Bath forgotten, Maura went to bed as well, looking forward to meeting the detective in a couple of days.

* * *

**I'd love to know your thoughts!**


	8. Chapter 8

Jane had gotten up extra early the day of their meeting. She was still mad at Angela for her snooping, but it seemed like things had gotten better between the two. Of course, she made it a point not to mention her date? appointment? whatever it was with the very attractive doctor. If her mother had gone off the deep end just because of a simple ride home, she could only imagine the fit she'd have if she found out Jane and Maura were going to get together for coffee.

She went about her morning routine as usual. She got up and had her breakfast with Angela, followed by her bath. She had informed her mother that she would go out and about that day, opting for a walk around the neighborhood and maybe stopping for lunch somewhere. Though the Rizzoli matriarch was not convinced by Jane's actions, she didn't voice her discontent and instead got her daughter's clothes ironed as usual. Jane had had a difficult time picking out her outfit. She thought it was silly, worrying about an outfit when the two of them were just going to meet for coffee. She had gotten an idea of what Maura wore on a daily basis two days before when she'd seen her walk into her office with 5-inch stilettos, a black pencil skirt and a turquoise silk blouse so she didn't want to be caught too off guard. She opted for one of her better fitting pairs of skinny jeans along with a crimson sweater which fit her frame nicely.

"This is what you're wearing?"

"Yeah ma, it is. Do you have a problem with that?" Jane raised her eyebrows as to make a point.

"No, I don't. I just think it's a little much for just a walk around the neighborhood," Angela replied, giving her daughter a knowing look.

"Ma! I told you I would probably stop for lunch somewhere. I don't wanna look like a slob wherever I end up, alright?!"

"Alright, alright. I was just surprised Janie, that's all."

"Jeez ma, I wonder if there will ever come a day when you stop questioning my decisions, regardless of what they are," Jane muttered under her breath while rolling her eyes. She had still said it loud enough for her mother to hear though Angela pretended not to notice.

Once she was changed and ready to go, she slipped her coat on and made her way outside, telling her mother that she'd be back later on in the day and that she had her phone on her in the event it was necessary. She did make it clear that she was only taking it in the event of an emergency, which meant that Angela should not be contacting her constantly for no good reason.

The winter air was cold as it hit her face and hands. Jane closed her eyes and shivered; she'd not worn gloves and that was really starting to bother her. She buried her hands in her pockets and quickly made her way to her destination.

Maura had spent the better part of an hour trying to decide what to wear. She'd gotten up at her usual time even though it was her day off and had gone for her morning jog followed by her 60 minutes of yoga. She'd taken a hot shower and had sipped on a cup of tea as she eyed rack after rack of clothes, trying to decide what would be appropriate for such an occasion. She didn't want to appear professional like she did at work, but she wanted to look nice.

She had been surprised to learn just how much she valued Jane's opinion after knowing her for such a short period of time. In the end, she'd opted for a pair of black skinny jeans and an emerald cashmere sweater which brought out the green in her eyes. She paired them with a pair of high heeled boots before getting to work on her makeup. She looked into the mirror a few minutes later: flawless. She felt confident, beautiful, and ready to capture the eye of one Jane Rizzoli.

* * *

Maura made it a point to always be either right on time or a little early when meeting someone. She hated the idea of having someone waiting for her and so was deeply surprised to find Jane waiting for her inside the café when she walked in 10 minutes before their scheduled time. They made eye contact and Jane stood immediately, a smile on her face as she waited for Maura to reach the table she'd saved for them.

"Jane, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting; I didn't realize I was late," Maura said the second she was in front of the detective.

"No worries Maura, you're not late. I just got here a little early. It was a little cold outside so I figured I'd come in and get us a table. Please, sit," she said as she motioned to the chair in front of her. "I'm sorry, I'd normally hold out your chair for you…"

"Jane, please don't apologize," Maura replied straight back as she took her seat. "How are your hands today? Are they hurting too badly?"

Jane tried to play the pain off. "Na, they're alright. They were a little bad when I left the house but then I got used to the temperature."

Maura looked right through her, knowing the brunette would have to be in considerable pain with the weather they were having. She mentally slapped herself for not having thought about that when picking a place to meet. She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of Jane's voice.

"Maura? Maur? Doctor Isles?"

"What? Sorry, what did you say?" Maura asked, embarrassed.

Jane chuckled. "I was just asking what you'd like to drink. What can I get for you?"

"Oh! Sorry. I'll get our drinks Jane,"

"I'll have none of that. I invited you out for coffee and that means I pay. What can I get you?" she asked as she rose from her seat.

"Can I get a tall nonfat latte with skim milk, flat with just a hint of foam, extra hot please." Maura made eye contact with the brunette once more and a sheepish look came over her.

"Sure thing, coming right up," Jane replied with a smile as she turned and headed to the register. _That Maura sure knew exactly what she wanted._ Jane thought as she repeated Maura's request to the barista. Once their order had been placed, she returned to their table, slightly relieved that she'd gotten the blonde's order right. "They'll be ready in a bit," she said to Maura as she sat back down. "So, how's your day off going so far?" Jane asked as she got comfortable in her seat.

"It's going really well actually," Maura replied. "I just went for my usual morning jog, did some yoga and now we're here. How's your day measuring up?"

"There was nothing exciting about my day until I saw you walking through that door," Jane replied before she was able to censor her thoughts. Horrified at herself, she looked at Maura to gauge her reaction. She looked into deep, hazel eyes only to see them shining back at her with mirth. "I'm sorry, I can't seem to stop my mouth sometimes. It has a tendency to get me into trouble."

"Is that so?" Maura questioned. "I think it's quite endearing."

Jane stared into hazel eyes once more, replaying in her head what Maura had just said to her. "Endearing?" she asked to make sure she'd heard her correctly.

"Yes. It's not often I come across someone who speaks to me so frankly. I find that I am rather enjoying it."

"Well then," Jane said clearing her throat. "In that case, I'd say you look beautiful today. That sweater really brings out the green in your eyes."

Maura looked down and blushed. "Thank you Jane. I can say the same for you, about looking beautiful I mean."

"Jane!" the barista called.

"Oh, let me. I'll get them," Maura said as she rose to her feet quickly and went to the counter to get their coffee. She came back and sat Jane's drink in front of her before going back to her seat.

"Thank you," Jane said as she took the coffee cup in both of her hands before bringing it to her lips and taking a sip. "Ahhh… this is heaven in a cup."

Maura laughed softly before taking a sip of her own cup. "I'd have to agree; this is definitely much better than hospital coffee."

"I'd venture a guess that hospital coffee and precinct coffee taste just as bad as the other," Jane joked.

"I've no doubt in my mind that you're right," Maura agreed.

The two sat and enjoyed their coffee, sharing light banter easily. Jane told Maura a little more about work, gave her stories about the crazy people she'd met on the job and talked about her work partners. Maura in turn talked to her about work and surgery, her fascination and love for science. She was delighted to see that Jane not only seemed to keep up with her conversation, but was actually interested and invested in what the doctor was saying. She asked questions when she wanted more details or when an explanation and further detail was warranted. At this point in time during any other date, the other person would have definitely tuned out.

"So…" Jane started. "I know from what I've heard and what you've told me that being a surgeon is quite demanding and taxing on relationships. Does your boyfriend mind you being so busy?"

"Is that your way of asking me if I'm involved with someone?" Maura asked with a smirk on her face.

"Well you're not married; there are no rings on your finger. I just assumed someone as beautiful, intelligent and accomplished as you would be in a relationship."

"You're right; I'm not married, nor do I have a boyfriend. I'm not involved with anyone at the moment," Maura clarified.

"That's quite surprising to know, Dr. Isles."

"How about yourself? Is there a significant other in your life?" Maura asked, wanting desperately to know the answer.

"No, I'm not involved with anyone either. That would just make my mother's day. She's gone on and on about how I should find myself a man and get married, do the 2.5 kids and be a housewife, the works. That's just not who I am."

"You don't want to get married someday?" Maura asked.

Jane thought before answering. "Yeah, someday, maybe. I believe in commitment and in family. I'd like to have someone, have kids, I just can't see myself being a stay at home mother. I love my job. I can't see myself giving that up."

Maura nodded her understanding. "I know what you mean. I love my job too. That's what keeps me going most days," she finished with a solemn look on her face.

Jane wanted nothing more than to take the blonde in her arms and just hug her. There was something about Maura's look that broke her heart. She looked so lonely, so sad. Jane wished she could do anything to change that.

"Listen Maura, I know that I've not known you for very long at all. Really, most of the interaction we've had has been in a professional capacity. I am so very grateful for the care you've provided me with, for getting me ready to move onto the next step of my recovery. You must know by now though, that I like you. I like you a lot."

"I like you too Jane. You have to understand, I'm still your doctor. It would be highly unethical, against my beliefs as a doctor to pursue anything. That wouldn't be right."

"Well, as of tomorrow, I'll be in the hands of another doctor… a physical therapist, right?"

"Should everything go as planned, then yes, you would. I would release you as my patient and you would continue to the next step in your recovery."

"Well, what if I were to wait until the day after tomorrow to invite you out on a date? Would you feel compelled to reject my invitation because of ethics then?"

Maura smiled, seeing exactly where Jane's train of thought was going. "No Jane, I don't think I would. By then, you would no longer be my patient," Maura reasoned.

"Alright," Jane replied with a triumphant smile. "I'll wait until two days from now to do so," she said as she took a sip of her coffee once more, all the while never breaking eye contact with the beautiful blonde before her.

* * *

**You all know that reviews are like crack for us writers. Come on, make my day by hitting that button and letting me what your thoughts are so far.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The response to the last chapter was amazing! Thank you! You all are awesome! Keep the reviews coming!=) I'll have another chapter for you all by tomorrow.**

* * *

"What's our day look like so far, Susie?" Maura walked through the emergency room with her trusted resident. She'd just walked in the hospital and was getting updated on all her patients and surgeries for the day.

"You have a relatively light surgical schedule today, Dr. Isles. The patient you saw a couple of weeks ago, Mr. Porter, he's back for his knee replacement. You only have the surgery scheduled for today. You're seeing several patients in the early afternoon for possible discharge and referral to physical therapy."

"Yes, that's right. Would you like to get your hands dirty in the OR today?" Maura looked over at her resident with a small smile.

"Of course Dr. Isles! What can I do?" Susie asked excitedly.

"You're going to be lead surgeon on this case. You've observed your fair share of knee replacements and you know the procedure from beginning to end without hesitation. You're ready."

The young resident couldn't contain her excitement and, in an uncharacteristic move, jumped with joy before hugging her mentor. Maura just laughed at Susie's actions, remembering what it had felt like when she'd been given the 'go ahead' on her first surgery.

"Oh! Please excuse me Dr. Isles, I don't know why that came over me," Susie said as she tried to collect herself.

"It's quite alright Susie. You're an accomplished resident. It's time you take that next step. You ought to be proud of yourself. Go prep our patient and I'll meet you in his room in 30 minutes so that we can answer any last questions he may have."

"Of course doctor. I'll get right on it." Susie took her leave as Maura headed towards the coffee cart for her first caffeine fix of the day.

The surgery was a success. Maura left Susie to her pace and concentration all the while asking questions throughout the procedure to make sure the resident was steps ahead of what she was doing and therefore would be able to anticipate any possible complications. It was a textbook knee replacement, with no complications to be seen.

Maura congratulated her student before scrubbing out and heading towards her office to change for the latter part of her day. Jane would be her last patient, something which she was grateful for. Though she would probably be spending the majority of the remaining shift in the physical therapy area, she knew she'd prolong her time alone with Jane for as long as she could before referring her to the physical therapist. She'd give her a proper and thorough evaluation of her hands and answer any last questions before taking her to her new doctor so he could take over from there.

Their coffee date came to mind as she began to change. She couldn't get Jane's bright smile and easygoing and laidback attitude while they had talked over lattes. As an orthopedic surgeon, she'd seen her fair share of patients who had been permanently affected by injury, whether it was by amputation, a permanent or temporary disability. Maura knew that Jane would return to the person she was before the surgery, save the scars and adjustment with neuropathy. She had her hands still and she'd be able to return to doing everything she did before. The months in the meantime were NOT going to be easy. Though she didn't mention it at all, she'd seen Jane from behind as the brunette had gone to order their coffees. She'd seen Jane struggle to get her hand in her jacket pocket and very slowly take out a credit card with a trembling hand before dropping it on the counter, apologizing instantly to the barista. The other woman, upon seeing Jane's bandaged hands, had instantly offered and had returned the card back to Jane's pocket once the purchase had been made. She'd known that Jane wouldn't have been able to get the coffees back to the table and had instantly risen when the brunette's name had been called as a result. Part of her wondered if it was a good idea to have a date so close to the beginning of Jane's recovery instead of waiting for a later time. She had no problem helping the brunette out, but she also didn't want Jane to feel frustrated or angry because of her current restrictions.

She went about the rest of her shift, seeing her other patients and addressing all their questions and concerns before releasing them to the care of a physical therapist. The time finally came when she walked into one of the exam rooms and saw Jane instantly smile at seeing her enter. Maura smiled right back before greeting her along with Angela and getting to work.

"How has your pain been lately?" Maura asked as she began to remove the bandages off Jane's hands.

"The cold weather is affecting them more than I'd like," Jane admitted. "I've felt throbbing right in the scar area but it does get better once I'm indoors."

"Yes, that could be due to the neuropathy and scarring process," Maura said. "The area around your scar is going to feel very sensitive to temperature and barometric pressure changes as well as possibly itch until scar tissue forms fully." She knew she'd explained this before, but did so for Angela's benefit. Like before, she grabbed a little tube of lidocaine and began to apply it to both sides of Jane's palms, hoping it would ease the pain as it had done before.

"Thank you doctor, that feels better," Jane stated after a couple of minutes.

"You're welcome," Maura said with a smile as she removed her gloves. "Everything is progressing as it should, Jane. There is still no sign of infection or of any other complication. I can officially release you into the care of a physical therapist for you to begin the next stage of your recovery. The first stage of healing on your hands has been successful and upon examination of your hands, I see no reason to continue with the bandages for that purpose. I recommend that you continue applying lidocaine to both sides of your palms every 3-4 hours as needed for pain. Keep the surgical site clean; you can get your hands wet now when you take a bath. The physical therapist may have additional instructions for you or they may even go with additional protection, depending on their course of treatment. I encourage you to try to do some exercises just as the therapist recommends to help regain control and mobility. Stick to the course of treatment they advise, that's the best and quickest way to get better. Do you have any questions for me?" Maura looked from Jane to Angela for any questions they may have. Angela shook her head no while Jane did the same, albeit holding back a smirk. "Good," she replied. She handed Angela a card. "Here is the information of the physical therapist. Since he works in the hospital, I took the liberty of scheduling the _appointment_ right after this one so you can get started as soon as possible. He's on the 5th floor and they're expecting you within half an hour. Please don't hesitate in contacting me with any questions you may have, anything at all. It's been a true pleasure Jane, Angela," she said as she looked between the two. "Jane," she continued as she held out her hand. Once Jane moved hers to meet Maura's, Maura gave Jane's hand the slightest touch and squeeze, just enough for the formality but not enough to cause pain. "I wish you the all the best and a very speedy recovery."

"Thank you Dr. Isles, I appreciate that. Thank you also for all the work you've done and the care you've provided me with. You've gone above and beyond your call of duty."

"Yes doctor. I truly appreciate what you've done for my Janie," Angela said as she too shook Maura's hand.

"That's what I strive for ladies. You both have a good rest of your day," she said as she excused herself and walked out of the office, followed by both Jane and Angela as the two women began to make their way to an elevator.

* * *

Maura got home much earlier than usual that night and as such, began making dinner shortly after arriving home. She was sipping on a glass of wine and reading a medical journal while waiting for the oven alarm to go off when her phone buzzed. Maura's smile lit the room as she read the incoming text from Jane.

_I know that I said I'd do this tomorrow, but I can't wait any longer. Besides, I'm no longer your patient ;) _

_Maura Isles, would you like to go on a date with me?_

Jane stared at the phone in front of her, willing for a reply to come through soon. She bit her lip in worry. What if Maura had changed her mind? Had she said too much too fast? Her mind was racing with possible scenarios and she was so distraught that she almost didn't hear the sound of the incoming message.

_I'd love to :)_

* * *

**I'd love any suggestions on what kind of date our ladies should have!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you everyone for last chapter's reviews. They certainly gave me some really good ideas. After some thought and input from you all, this is what I came up with. It is not chronologically accurate with our actual time, so just go with it. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Thanks Frankie, I owe you big time little bro," Jane said as she hugged her brother for emphasis.

"I'm beginning to hear more and more of that, I kind of like it," Frankie said with a shrug. "I know ma can be overbearing Jane. After so many days stuck with her, you're definitely entitled to the night off. We'll take care of the other stuff then I'll come get her and keep her busy. Don't worry; she can stay with me tonight."

"Music to my ears!" Jane cried. "In all seriousness, your help with all of this has really meant a lot to me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Make it count, that's all you gotta do."

"I'll try my very best!" Jane promised.

Maura stood in her huge walk-in closet once more, eyes going over hanger after hanger of clothing, trying to decide what would be best to wear for that evening. Jane had told her to dress casual once more but to bundle up and then refused to give any additional information. If she was to 'bundle up', then that meant they were going to be spending time outside. She didn't know if that was such a good idea considering the pain Jane felt with the temperature drops but didn't want to discourage the brunette's enthusiasm and just went with the flow.

Truth be told, Maura hadn't really been out in a date in a while, and the nervousness was beginning to eat at her. She was married to her job, and often used that as an excuse to continue telling herself she didn't have time to date. The chemistry with Jane was definitely there, so she put her best foot forward and began getting ready with high hopes and a positive outlook towards a successful evening.

* * *

Jane had asked that they meet at her apartment since Maura already knew where the detective lived. At 8:30 sharp, the honey blonde was knocking on the door to Jane's apartment. Jane, two steps away from the door, spoke to asking her to let herself in.

Maura's senses were in overdrive from the moment she opened the door. Her sense of smell was hit with the delicious aroma of Italian food though it paled in comparison with what she felt when she saw Jane standing before her, all dressed up and date ready. The wild curls Maura had gotten used to were tamed and styled and framed the detective's face nicely. Jane was wearing a pair of black slacks with a plum colored button down with high-heeled boots which would have made her tower over Maura had it not been for the fact the blonde was wearing heels herself. Jane's outfit was simple and casual, yet the way Jane was looking at her made Maura's mouth run dry.

"Jane, you look beautiful," Maura said as she looked the detective up and down once more.

"Thanks Maura. You look absolutely stunning," Jane replied as she looked over Maura's outfit. Maura had opted for skinny jeans and a cream colored crowel neck sweater which left her delicate neck to plain view. Jane could see light freckles along the doctor's neck and down to the visible part of her chest. How she yearned to be one of those freckles!

"Can I take your coat?" Jane asked as she went to stand behind Maura.

"Thank you," Maura replied. Her heart fluttered as she felt Jane's voice close to her ear. She pulled off her jacket and handed it to Jane, who took it in her arms on her forearm and set it aside.

"I know it's not much, but this is home," she said as she gestured around the apartment. "I thought we might stay in tonight and have some dinner."

"It's a nice apartment," Maura replied as she followed Jane's arm.

"No, it actually isn't, but thanks for saying so" Jane laughed. "Please make yourself comfortable. Dinner is ready; are you hungry?"

"I am," Maura replied as she followed Jane into the kitchen.

"Before this night really begins, there's something I have to say." Jane turned and looked at Maura with a serious look on her face. "There are a lot of things I would've done differently today had I been in a different situation Maura. I would've opened the door for you, taken your coat properly, hold out your seat or serve you a glass of wine. There are going to be things today that I want so badly to be able to do for you that I just can't. While it is upsetting and frustrating, I am also aware of the fact that if I weren't in the situation I'm currently in, I probably would have never met you. That said, I'm moving on from that and hoping that once my hands are back to 'normal', you'll give me another chance to do things properly."

"Jane, I'm here tonight because I wanted to see you, spend time with you, get to know you better and on a different level. I operated on your hands and as such, am able to see what you can and cannot do. I don't have the slightest problem doing all of that for us. I would like nothing more than to help you out at a time like this, if you'll let me. I can see the type of woman you are, and I also know that your hands do not change that about you. Please, don't worry about such things and let's just enjoy ourselves tonight, ok?" She looked at Jane straight in the eye trying to emphasize her sincerity.

"Ok," Jane said with a smile. "Please help yourself to some wine. I normally would've cooked us dinner, but this time takeout from a superb Italian restaurant was gonna have to do."

"It smells wonderful! What are we having tonight?" Maura asked as she filled Jane and herself a glass of wine before joining Jane at the table.

"It's a little buffet style, got a little of several things: baked caprese salad, bruschetta with peppers and gorgonzola, crisp wild mushroom risotto with mozzarella, frittata caviar bites, polenta and chicken tartlets, and apricot and chicken bruschetta. I also asked for a salad, some gnocchi, and a helping of chicken parmesan which is absolutely delicious!"

"It all looks delicious! I don't know where to begin!" Maura commented as she looked over the filled table.

The two had dinner, trying a little over everything, with Maura complimenting the delicacy of the meal and just how delicious it was. They managed to finish a bottle of wine while they continued with conversation flowing easily between the pair.

Jane was grateful for Maura's gracious comments and acceptance. Normally she wouldn't have served so many finger foods, especially not on a first date. She didn't want to spoil the date by having to need help with getting herself fed and so had opted for a meal which she could eat without assistance. Maura didn't comment negatively on it once and that just made the brunette like her even more.

Once the last glass of wine was had, Jane looked at the time and did some calculations. "We're right on schedule," she said to Maura, who was still smiling at her from across the table.

"We are? There's more?" Maura asked, interest piqued.

"Oh yes Dr. Isles, I planned an outing for us." Jane rose to her feet, walked over to Maura's side and extended her hand. "Are you ready for the next part of our evening?"

Maura laid her hand in Jane's as gently as possible before getting to her feet. "I certainly am detective."

There was something about the way she said 'detective' that had Jane's heart beating faster.

"Al—alright. Let's go then," she motioned for the coats.

Maura put on her coat before helping Jane get into hers. "Care to tell me where we are going?" she asked the brunette.

"It's a surprise," was all Jane replied. They took the stairs down to the first floor and walked out to the street. Jane insisted neither was in a condition to drive and they hailed a taxi. Jane gave an address, hoping that Maura didn't know where exactly they were headed. Maura said nothing, but put her hand on Jane's thigh. She felt the detective freeze for a second before relaxing into her touch and then placing her own palm on top of Maura's.

The drive didn't take too long. Maura spoke the second they approached their destination. "The Coit Observatory," she said.

"You knew we were coming here, didn't you?" Jane said as she smirked at the blonde.

"I told you I'm unable to lie, Jane. Yes, I knew we were coming when you told the driver the address. It still was a wonderful and unexpected surprise!"

"Good," Jane replied as she paid the driver and made her way out of the car quickly followed by Maura.

"I used to come here from time to time while I was a med student at BCU. I've told you I've always been fascinated by science. Astronomy certainly interests me."

"If that's the case then I'm sure you know what we're here to see tonight," Jane replied as they made their way inside. She gave the security guard a nod that went completely unnoticed by the blonde.

"The first lunar eclipse of the tetrad?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Indeed, Dr. Isles."

"Starting with tonight's, there will be four consecutive total lunar eclipses, known as a tetrad. This eclipse is also known to people as a 'blood moon'. According to some, there is a belief of a 'Blood Moon Prophecy' that there is a significant change to come. Some have even tied it to religion, saying it will be the Second Coming of Jesus."

"I don't believe in that stuff; I just thought it'd be cool to see a total lunar eclipse. I've never seen one before," Jane stated.

"Never?" Maura turned at her with a surprised look on her face.

"Never," Jane assured her. "I've never had anyone talk to me about science so passionately before that made me want to know more."

Maura smiled and hugged Jane to her side in appreciation. "I'm glad I've been able to have that kind of impact on you."

"You've no idea," Jane agreed. "If I'm timing this right, and I really hope I am, the eclipse isn't due to be a total one for another couple of hours. I thought," she said as she pushed open the door leading to the roof. "that someone as smart and knowledgeable as yourself could enlighten me with a little bit of star facts."

Their destination came into view. Maura was surprised to see that the roof was completely empty. A single telescope was on display and ready for use. Next to it was a small picnic basket, a lantern, and a blanket.

"There's no one else up here?" she asked, surprise evident in her tone.

"Nope, it's all ours tonight," Jane said proudly.

"Jane! Tonight's eclipse is a big deal for astronomers… how did you manage to get us the roof to ourselves?" she asked.

"A girl's got her ways," Jane said with a smile. They reached the picnic basket and Jane began to open it. Maura offered her help and soon their thermos of hot chocolate and cannolis were laid before them.

They sat atop the blanket, having eaten and enjoying their desert while Maura told Jane about some of the different star constellations and facts. When the pastries were consumed, they spent a good portion of time admiring the eclipse as well as Mars and other celestial bodies. By the end of the night, Jane was able to point out a handful of constellations and their proper names, much to Maura's delight.

The night air began to get colder. Though both were properly bundled up and wearing gloves, it was evident to Maura that Jane was in some considerable pain.

"Here," she said as she pulled Jane down and they sat back on the blanket. Maura removed her gloves and went to remove Jane's. She removed the left, took Jane's hand between hers, and began to carefully and gently massage both sides of Jane's palm. A look of relief flooded Jane's face almost instantly.

"That feels wonderful Maur. I'm telling you, the cold is unforgiving."

"Do you happen to have any of the lidocaine on you?" Maura asked.

"Yeah, I always have it in my jacket pocket now," Jane replied as she laughed out loud.

Maura took the little tube and warmed it up a bit before applying the cream onto Jane's hands. Her touch was soft and tender, meant to do nothing but heal yet it made Jane almost moan in pleasure. Her hands, her face, her very being was on fire. Maura put the glove back on before removing the other glove and applying the cream to Jane's right hand. "There," she said as she took Jane's hand and brought it to her lips before gently kissing the scar. "All better."

"Maura—" Jane whispered, eyes locking onto hazel orbs then slowly making their way down to full lips.

Maura looked straight into Jane's chocolate eyes as she let her tongue graze her upper lip. "Ja—"

The taste of chocolate and cannolis invaded her taste buds as Jane's lips locked onto hers. The kiss was soft, gentle, and hot. Seconds later, Jane pulled back before looking into Maura's eyes once more.

"I've had a really great time tonight Maur."

Maura leaned against Jane's body and allowed herself to be wrapped into the detective's hold. "Me too Jane… me too."

* * *

**What do you think?**


	11. Chapter 11

It had been two weeks since Jane and Maura's first date. Both women had deemed it a complete success and had promised there would be another. It seemed however, that time was in their way.

The cold months of the year were like having Christmas every day when you were an orthopedic surgeon. Your schedule would be constantly filled with bad fractures due to people falling off roofs or taking bad falls on the ice. Maura loved her job, and happily went to work whenever she was paged in, even though at times she wasn't even on the rotation. The fact that she and Jane were now dating did make that a little difficult.

Jane on her side had begun physical therapy and was struggling in her own sense. She was learning hand movement all over again. Coordination was going to be particularly difficult to get again. Darcy, her therapist, had been pushing her hard over the course of their sessions, not once giving in. Though it was physically and emotionally exhausting, Jane liked her. The more she was pushed, the sooner she could get better. By the end of week two, she was able to close her hand around and pick up a tennis ball, albeit not for long. She was regaining strength, and that meant she could start building up to other things.

"Dr. Isles, it's so good to see you; we weren't expecting you, were we Jane?" Darcy said as she looked over at her patient. Jane seemed to have lost any and all concentration at hearing the doctor's name. The tennis ball she was working on slipped off her hand and bounced to the ground.

"Yeah—I mean – no, we weren't expecting her." Jane looked up at Maura, a shy look on her face. "Hello Dr. Isles," she said to the blonde standing before her.

"Hello Jane." Maura replied with a smile. She turned her attention to the physical therapist. "I just had a lull in between surgeries and I thought I'd come by to see how Jane's progress is going. I hope it's alright."

"Sure, I have no problem with that," Darcy replied instantly. Both women looked over to Jane, who just nodded her head. "We have been progressing rather well," the therapist began. "Jane shows determination and isn't one to give up or give in. You know that is something needed to help you thrive in physical therapy. We're going slowly, trying to rebuild muscle/tendon/nerve strength and coordination so that we can proceed with more difficult things later on. So far she's done great. She's able to open and close her hand, though we've not gotten to making a fist. She's able to hold onto a tennis ball and can lift it, set it down and lift it again. Once she becomes more comfortable with that, we'll move on to smaller objects that require more precision."

Jane sat, quiet as the two doctors went over her current treatment. She felt a little odd at the fact that the object of her affection was going in and checking on her progress. This was Maura though; it was to be expected.

The doctor had been nothing but worried and inquisitive of her treatment and current state of pain or lack thereof. She tried to mask it as much as possible. They did text throughout the day and Maura asked how she was, what she was doing, all the while trying to stay away from questions she wanted to ask. She didn't want Jane to feel overwhelmed or like she was being constantly checked on. She had seriously debated going into the physical therapy area, knowing Jane would be there. In the end, she ended up going without alerting the brunette, hoping that she made the right decision. The blonde had tried to make eye contact while talking to her colleague only to see Jane looking down at her hands, seemingly fascinated with them.

"Since Dr. Isles is here, I'm going to bring this session to an end, Jane. We were nearly done anyway. Just continue with the exercises I gave you and I'll see you in two days."

"Ok, thanks Darcy," Jane said as she made to stand. She looked over at Maura, wondering what to do or say.

"Do you have time for some coffee? It's just coffee cart coffee, so it won't be nearly as good as last time…" Maura said, jumbling the words together.

"Yeah, that's good," Jane said as she followed the doctor out of the ward.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your therapy," Maura began. "I just had a break and since I knew you were in the hospital, I thought we might get coffee."

"It's fine Maura; it's good to see you," Jane said with a smile.

"It's good to see you too, Jane. It seems like it's been too long."

Maura wanted to spend more time with the detective. That night on the observatory roof had lit something within her, something she had considered long to be gone: hope. Hope that maybe there really was something going on between the two of them that wasn't just in her imagination... Hope that Jane was quite possibly feeling the same way Maura was... Hope that maybe her days and nights alone were numbered.

They had their coffee, both agreeing that it wasn't all that great. Maura had taken the cups in her hand and had led Jane to her office, where they would undoubtedly get a little more privacy.

"My next surgery is in 45 minutes so I'm sorry that I won't have a lot of time. I just really wanted to see you. These last couple of weeks have been the longest in quite some time. Every time I get my phone to text or call you to ask you out, I seem to get caught either in surgery or on my way to the hospital."

"I understand. You're a doctor; you're bound to be busy. I've been busy too," Jane replied.

"I know physical therapy must be quite difficult right now, but it seems like you're making wonderful progress Jane. That's really great."

"Yeah, hopefully soon I'll be able to hold more than just a tennis ball in my hand again."

"The time will come and your work will pay off, you'll see."

By the time Maura had to leave, she and Jane had agreed to date number 2 with this time being Maura's turn to pick their activities. She had discussed it with Jane and the brunette had wholeheartedly agreed that a night in together after a long day of Maura being on her feet and Jane being in therapy sounded great. It wouldn't be a formal date, Maura had clarified. It would just be spending time together. She would take the detective out for something more formal when they were both better rested.

Jane was still having issues with getting Angela out of sight on the occasions when she wanted to be alone. Though it took a lot of persuading from both Jane and Frankie (with Frankie promising to look after Jane) Angela got on a bus and headed to Atlantic City with Carla Tallucci for the weekend. Frankie kept his word, he was going to keep an eye on Jane, they just didn't mention the fact that Jane wouldn't be home for one of those nights. He figured that if a doctor was looking after her, she'd probably be doing a better job than himself.

Maura came and picked Jane up on Friday night, looking as beautiful and laid back as ever. She made the relatively short drive home talking to Jane about her surgeries that day. She could tell the brunette was a little nervous, and wanted her to be at ease.

"Jane, if you're not alright with this, we really don't have to do it," Maura said as she came to a stop at a light. "We can do something else. Would you like to go watch a movie or visit a museum perhaps? We can always have dinner somewhere else."

"No Maura, it's alright. I've just never been to your house, that's all."

"I just want to clarify; I don't you to stress over something like this. Just because we're going to my house doesn't mean that I have any expectations on what tonight will be. I was thinking we could order some Chinese or a pizza and just watch a movie over a glass of wine."

"I think that sounds great, I really do. I've been looking forward to spending time with you since that night at the observatory."

Maura smiled back at her. "Me too," she said as she continued driving.

Maura ordered pizza for dinner and the two ate and sipped on wine while continuing to share work stories. Jane had just gotten comfortable on the couch and Maura was busy setting up the blu-ray player when her pager went off.

"No… no… you have got to be kidding me! I'm off for the rest of the night and I'm not on call!"

"What's the matter Maura?" Jane asked as she made to rise from the comfortable sofa she was on.

"No, please don't get up. It's my pager," she grabbed it from the counter to read the oncoming message. "Just give me a minute, please." She grabbed her phone and quickly dialed. "This better be good Susie because I'm not even on the rotation tonight."

Jane looked nervously up at Maura, who was pacing back and forth in front of the television. She kept asking questions and calling out medications and other terminology Jane didn't understand. Judging by the look on Maura's face though, it didn't look good.

"What about Grant?! Liu? Nelson?!" Her tone of voice kept getting more and more agitated. She looked over to Jane and mouthed 'I'm sorry' to her as she continued on the phone. "Prep her and have an OR ready and waiting," she said before she hung up the phone and tossed it to the side. "Jane, I'm so very sorry, we're going to have to cut this short."

"It sounded important," Jane said as she motioned to the phone.

"There is a teenage girl in the ER right now who fell off the roof of her house and broke around 50 bones. There are no other doctors that can handle this kind of case. I am truly sorry but I have no choice. I have to go to work."

"Hey, Maura, it's ok. This is important. I would have never even thought something like that was possible."

"It is important, but you are important to me too. I wish I could just say no and have someone else deal with it."

"No Maura. You're a doctor, a damned good one. That teenager needs you. We can continue this another time."

Maura looked like she didn't know what to say.

"What is it?" Jane questioned.

"Well, it truly means a lot to me that you're so understanding of this. I have to go, and I had a thought, but I don't know if it's too much. We've only just gone out once before and I don't want you to feel pressured or anything."

Jane nodded her head to encourage her to continue.

"You've told me just how much you're tired of your apartment and how you just want to get out. I know that this isn't much better, going from one couch to another, but you are welcome to stay here if you'd like. I don't know how long I'm going to take, it could be a couple of hours, it could be all night. I just hate to cut this short and have you back in a place you've grown tired of. I don't know, I thought that just maybe after I returned from the hospital, depending on the time, I could either fix us breakfast or we could get back to that movie…"

Jane's smile was timid yet her eyes shone. "You'd let me stay here? We hardly know each other…"

"I've got nothing to hide Jane. I trust you won't have any wild parties in my absence," Maura said teasingly.

"Well it would save you the trip dropping me off," Jane said. "Plus, I would get to see you again so we could continue where we left off. If you're sure it's alright, then I'll stay. I'm sure you have ESPN or something on the tv."

"I'm sure I do," Maura replied. "I have an extensive channel list. Help yourself to anything at all in the kitchen or movie-wise. I will return as soon as I possibly can, I promise." She grabbed her purse and, without thinking leaned down to Jane's level and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

It took both women by surprise. It had been an automatic thing that Maura hadn't even put any thought into.

"I'm sorry –" she began to apologize. "I didn't mean to insinuate—"

Jane leaned up to Maura this time and kissed her back. "Hurry back," she said before giving Maura one last smile and getting comfortable on the sofa once more.

* * *

**stupid FF for being stubborn and not letting me upload a chapter... I found a way around it! I hope you like it! Let me know! Jane has a free pass in Maura's house... what will she do? What will she come across? Also, kudos to the one that can recognize Maura's case;) **


	12. Chapter 12

**The response to the last chapter was amazing! Thank you all for your kind reviews, they've totally made my day and have continued to inspire me and my writing. Maura's patient was indeed borrowed from Grey's Anatomy's episode of "Invest in Love", which happens to be one of my favorite ones. Callie is my favorite on that show and since she and Maura share their profession for the purposes of this story, I'll probably be borrowing some of her cases or ideas in future chapters=) Here's the next chapter. I hope you continue enjoying the read!**

* * *

"You seriously paged me in on my night off over broken bones?!" Maura understood the need for her to be in the hospital, but that didn't mean that she had to be happy about the situation. She had been very disappointed at having to leave Jane and their evening behind and someone was going to hear about just how upset she was.

"I'm so sorry Dr. Isles. There was no one else capable of handling this case. I honestly didn't want to call you in, but Dr. Matthews insisted." Susie looked like she was about to cry.

"I guess I don't have an option in the matter, do I? If the chief of surgery demands you page me, then you page. I understand you were just doing your job Susie, I'm just irritated."

Maura was now fully changed and headed towards CT and x-ray. The images and films of one Hillary Boyd came up. Maura winced just looking at what was before her: a total of 52 acute fractures in all.

"How did this girl happen to fall off her roof?" she questioned her resident.

"She refused to give additional information, but her tox screen came back… she was 'shrooming on the roof," Susie supplied.

"Shrooming makes no sense to me whatsoever… is that a colloquialism?" Maura asked the resident.

"Yes Dr. Isles, it is. Psilocybin is the active ingredient in what are colloquially known as magic mushrooms."

"Ah, you should've started there. Psilocybin: quickly converted by the body to psilocin which has mind-altering effects such as euphoria, visual and mental hallucinations, changes in perception, possibly even spiritual experiences. It has some similarities with dimethyltryptamine and lysergic acid diethylamide."

"Precisely, doctor."

Maura shook her head, obviously upset. "I have to put an end to my night off and come in for who knows how long of a surgery just because a teenager decided, wrecklessly so, to get drugged up and break over 50 bones in her body?"

Susie looked like a deer caught in headlights. She didn't know what to tell the usually calm and composed doctor. She'd never seen a reaction like this out of Maura Isles.

"There is a subtrochanteric fracture to the left femur that needs to be stabilized immediately with an ORIF. We can deal with the rest once that is taken care of so that we can stabilize her." She looked at the clock on the wall: 10:28p.m. She sighed. "Go scrub, I'm right behind you." She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Jane before putting her phone aside and going into the scrub room.

* * *

Jane was sitting on the soft, comfortable sofa in Maura's living room watching the highlights for the Celtic's game when she felt her phone buzz next to her.

_I'm so sorry Jane. I just wanted to send you a quick text to let you know that I'm going to be longer than expected. The surgery I'm about to go into takes anywhere from 3-6 hours, depending on just how severe that break is. From the looks of it, it looks like a longer surgery than not. I'm afraid the movie won't be an option anymore by the time I'm done. I look forward to seeing you in the morning and sharing breakfast. There is a guest bedroom on the second floor. Make yourself at home and help yourself to anything you need. I'll see you soon._

_It's alright Maura. Go be the great surgeon I know you are. I'll see you in the morning, and I'm looking forward to it already._

Jane sighed in disappointment. She really was hoping that Maura wouldn't take too long at the hospital and knew she was in for a long night alone. She turned off the television and rose from her spot on the sofa. She looked around, noticing just how perfect everything looked. Everything had its proper place; there was no clutter to be found. There was a full-length bookshelf lining one of the walls, filled to the brim with medical journals and texts and works of literature Jane hadn't even heard of before. She noticed some of the books were also in French and some other language she didn't recognize.

She took a few steps and went into the adjoining dining room, noticing a dining set for 6 people. It made her wonder just how often it got used; Maura didn't seem like the type of person to have company over too often. Looking around the two rooms, she noticed that while there were pieces of art tastefully decorating them such as paintings and tribal masks, sculptures and drawings, there wasn't a single photograph of Maura or of any family or friends. Jane thought that odd, and did a sweep of the rooms with her eyes once more to make sure she hadn't missed one, but there were none to be found. She thought it was quite the contrast in comparison to her mother's house, or even her apartment, where there were photos of her family all over the place. Jane made a mental note on it and moved on.

She got thirsty and decided to get a glass of water. She was making her way to the refrigerator when she nearly tripped and fell over.

"What the fu— Crap! What is that?!"

She looked down at the offending object in her way, only to realize that it was alive. A huge turtle, seemingly scared now, was right in the middle of Maura's kitchen. Jane had apparently startled it and now its head and neck were safely tucked inside its shell.

"Hey buddy, it's alright. I didn't mean to scare you. You did manage to scare me though. I wonder why Maura didn't mention she had a turtle… maybe it didn't come to mind since she rushed out of here and all. It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you." Jane lowered herself and brought her hand to carefully touch the tortoise's shell. She petted it carefully, noticing that the small head was beginning to peek out once more. "Yeah, it's ok. It's safe. Now that I know you're here, I'll be more careful around you buddy. Just don't go sneaking up on me alright?"

She had her drink of water and slowly made her way through Maura's pantry. Disappointment came over here once more when she realized Maura didn't have anything that could possibly count as junk food in her home, not unless she had a secret stash somewhere and Jane wasn't about to go searching for it. She made sure the 'turtle' was alright before turning off the lights and heading upstairs.

The first room she came across was an office. It was medium-sized, and very much alike to Maura's office at the hospital. Jane noticed once more that there no photographs around.

She continued onward. The second door led to a home gym and what appeared to be some kind of yoga room. She continued to the first door on her left and found it to be a bedroom. Before entering, she eyed the rest of the long hallway. There were three more doors. It was clear that the room she'd opened was just a guest bedroom. She knew Maura's room was probably the one at the end of the hall. Curiosity ate at her. She so wanted to know what Maura's bedroom looked like, but also knew that the blonde deserved privacy. There would come a time, she hoped, when Maura would let her see that room. Without another thought, she went into the guest bedroom and closed the door.

The room was fair in size, with a moderately sized walk-in closet and an adjoining bathroom. It too was tastefully decorated, with a couple of very expensive looking paintings on the walls. No photographs in this room either. Jane took a seat on the exquisitely comfortable bed and looked at her surroundings. Everything in her line of sight at Maura's house so far said luxury and comfort, yet it also had a quiet and 'homey' feel, despite the lack of photos. Maura was wealthy, that much was obvious, yet the blonde doctor was humble and down to earth. Though the sheets she was currently sitting on surely cost more than a month's salary, Maura had done nothing to flaunt her wealth during the time they'd spent together.

Why would a successful, well-to-do, obviously rich doctor want to do with her? She was a blue-collar cop from Boston's middle class. What could Jane possibly offer this woman that she didn't already have? Thoughts of their socioeconomic differences began to flood her brain, leaving her with a pounding headache. She wanted to get up and leave. She didn't belong there; she was too out of place. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she couldn't do that to Maura. Even if she were to end things between them before they even really began, the doctor deserved an explanation. She would be coming home at some point expecting Jane to be there, and though something inside Jane's head repeatedly told her this was wrong, she wasn't going to just drop everything and leave Maura wondering what had happened. There was nothing she could do at the moment, so she removed her shoes and laid atop the covers, hoping that sleep would envelop her and help take the pain away.

* * *

Maura walked into her house in the early hours of the morning. Complications had risen during surgery and had made it even longer to complete the procedure as a result. She hadn't slept in over 24 hours and she was exhausted. The house was quiet, eerily so. She looked around the bottom floor, only to realize that Jane was nowhere to be seen. She put her purse and keys aside and made her way upstairs.

She entered the first guest bedroom to find Jane fast asleep atop the covers. Maura cursed herself for having made noise, but realized that Jane seemed to not notice anything. A pain-filled expression was on her face. Her hands were on top of one another, but it seemed like she was trying to grab something. _I wonder what she's dreaming_, Maura questioned. Trying very carefully not to disturb the brunette, she removed her shoes before very slowly and gently laying down on top of the covers on the other side of the bed. She turned on her side, facing Jane. Looking forward to the time when she got to see those chocolate orbs once again, she placed a soft hand on the detective's arm before closing her eyes and welcoming sleep.

* * *

**I didn't want Jane snooping around Maura's bedroom or going through her things, I thought that would just be a bit much. I hope I handled that alright.**

**Things are starting to get a little rocky in paradise. How's Jane going to voice her concerns? How will Maura react? I'd love to know your thoughts on this one!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry, long A/N to address a couple of things.**

**Thank you for all of those who have taken the time to review and address your concerns regarding the plot thus far. I have to agree with what some of you have said: the blue collar cop/rich doctor problem has been prevalent in many stories. Though that was a big part of the last chapter, that wasn't actually the way I intended this story to go, at least not as far as you may think. When I began to write the beginning of this chapter, I did it with the idea in mind that Jane would see things differently. I hope I did alright transmitting that so far and will elaborate down the line.**

**Some of you have also mentioned the fact that Jane is still technically under Maura's care since a PT isn't an actual doctor. Though a PT can hold a doctorate in physical therapy, that is different. This I admit, is entirely my fault for not having taken the time to research before writing the story. I'm afraid that at this point making changes would just be too detrimental since a big part of the story is the two of them being alright with dating since Jane is no longer Maura's patient. I figure it can go two ways: either you all can be kind enough to overlook my mistake and go with it or I can add something in later chapters with Jane stating that she is seeing a physical therapist whose private practice is on hospital grounds. I did read somewhere that patients don't necessarily need referrals to see a PT so we can try that angle.**

**Thank you for pointing out my mistakes and for your input everyone! I do take all suggestions into consideration and will do my best to accommodate when I think it possible. Enough of my babbling; onto the chapter! I'll try to have another one up tonight! As always, I'd love to know what you think of it.**

* * *

The morning sun shone through the light curtains, filling the room with a warm glow. Jane woke, scrunching her face up and frowning at the offending light hitting her too sensitive eyes. She was distracted soon enough when she felt an arm around her waist.

She looked around quickly, being disoriented for the briefest of moments until she looked at the aforementioned arm and realized it belonged to one Maura Isles. Slowly turning her head, she opened her eyes fully to see Maura resting on her side, a respectable distance away from Jane. Her honey blonde hair shone in the morning light as it lay splayed against the pillow; Jane could see how soft and silky it appeared and immediately felt like running her fingers through the blonde tresses. Observing Maura more carefully, she noticed the blonde was fast asleep, her breathing deep and even. Though there was no other movement of any kind, her closed eyes were moving rapidly. The smallest hint of a smile was formed on her features and Jane wondered just what it was the blonde was dreaming about. Maura was completely out of it, and at Jane's mercy to admire.

There was no sign of the minimal makeup Maura had worn the night before. Her skin, fair and smooth, was slightly freckled on her cheekbones and on her neck, leading down towards what to Jane was unchartered territory. Jane had never gotten around to asking Maura her age, but she figured the doctor was either her age or a couple of years older. That guess was purely based on the way Maura carried herself, full of confidence no doubt due to the professional experience that came off Maura in waves. Now that she had time to unabashedly look at the doctor's face, she saw none of the typical signs of aging for a person their age. Maura being a doctor, Jane thought, would show more severe signs of aging with the crazy hours and schedule surgeons had to keep. They didn't have a set time to sleep or eat; they slept and ate when they could. The only thing Jane could see on Maura's face that showed the slightest sign of her age were the three practically nonexistent lines beginning to form on her forehead. Jane's eyes began a descent over a perfectly sculpted, thin nose down to full lips. She was beginning to get lost in those lips, imagining what they would feel like on other places on her body other than her own lips when –

"Good morning," Maura spoke softly, eyes still closed.

"Hi," Jane replied. "How'd you know I was awake?"

Maura opened her eyes slowly and hazel met brown. "I felt your eyes on me."

"That's kinda creepy Maur."

"Creepier than laying perfectly still and watching someone while they sleep?" Maura threw back at her with an arched eyebrow and a smirk.

"Point taken," Jane conceded.

It was then that Maura realized where her arm lay. She made to move it but felt Jane's hand on her immediately. "No," she said. "Don't. I like it there."

Maura smiled at Jane and got comfortable once more. "I'm sorry about last night; I truly wasn't thinking I would take as long as I did. My patient it turns out was – what expression did Susie use? Shooming on the roof?"

"Shrooming? As in magic mushrooms?" Jane asked.

"Yes! That's it. Due to the effects of the drug, she must have had some kind of hallucinations that caused or at least aided in her fall. There were 52 breaks total, with one extremely critical to her femur. The surgery took even longer than expected because she kept coding."

"Coding?" Jane asked for clarification.

"She went into cardiopulmonary arrest and we had to resuscitate in several instances. She developed an air embolism in her heart. We paged cardio stat and they were just taking too long in getting there so I had to perform a thorocotomy to get it taken care of. I hadn't performed a thorocotomy since my residency."

"But she's ok, right? I mean, had you continued to wait for the doctor you paged, what would've happened?"

"She could've died. The CT surgeon would've done a much less invasive procedure, and it wouldn't have been as bad on her regarding recovery."

"Maura, your patient is fine and alive, thanks to you. Had you not done what you did, she might not have even had the chance for recovery."

Maura didn't seem convinced by Jane's argument. She sighed, and looked down at her hands, deciding to drop the subject. "So you found the room I see. How was your evening?"

It was Jane's turn to stop and think. She had managed to get some sleep, yet her thoughts of the previous night had drifted in and out of her mind throughout the night and since she'd woken that morning.

"I had a great night. By the way, you neglected to tell me you had a turtle."

"Geochelone sulcata, or African spurred tortoise. Bass! I forgot to lock him in last night. I'm sorry, I just completely forgot to mention him. I hope he didn't startle you."

"Bass? Like after an ex-boyfriend?"

"After William M. Bass, forensic anthropologist and founder of _The Body Farm_. Though I chose to go into orthopedic surgery, a part of me has always been fascinated with pathology and forensic science."

"Oh right, that Bass… well, Bass and I had a rather awkward encounter last night. I was in the kitchen to get a glass of water and I tripped over him and nearly fell. You would think that I would've seen him, considering his size."

Maura had a horrified look on her face. "Oh my! You could've taken a horrible fall! I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright Maur, nothing happened. I just felt bad for startling the poor little guy… it took him a little while to poke his head out from under his shell again. We reached an agreement and are friends now," Jane said with a smile.

"I'm very grateful nothing bad came of it," Maura stated with relief.

"Me too," Jane agreed.

A minute of silence passed between the two.

"Something is bothering you."

Jane turned to face Maura, surprised by this statement. She raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You do this thing with your lip when you're nervous or something is bothering you, it's rather cute," Maura replied with a small shrug of her shoulders. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Jane didn't reply right away.

"Is it because I left you alone last night?"

"No Maura, don't think that. Your leaving was necessary."

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I don't mean to pry; I just thought I'd let you know I was here in the event you wanted to let it out."

She was completely and utterly in awe of the woman next to her. Maura was breathtakingly beautiful in every sense of the word, inside and out. Her heart fluttered with joy at the mere act of looking into hazel eyes which shone with bright specks of gold in the morning light. The more she thought about it and the more she looked into Maura's deep, meaningful eyes the more she realized that she needed the blonde in her life. Jane closed the small gap between the two by moving over and resting her body so that it touched Maura's. She leaned in and gave the doctor a soft kiss on the lips. "Thank you. I don't think it matters right now. I'll tell you about it if things change, alright?"

Maura wrapped her arm around Jane's waist a little tighter and held her close. "Alright." She looked over at the clock to see that it was just past 7. She'd only been home for a couple of hours. "Are you hungry?" she asked Jane. I could make us some breakfast."

"I'm not that hungry right now and considering you got in late last night or this morning, I'm guessing you are more sleepy than hungry, am I right?"

"I'm still tired, yes."

"How about this? We can save breakfast for later on; I've never been much of an early riser anyway… at least not on days I didn't have to go to work."

"You don't look tired anymore though, what are you going to do?"

Jane pressed their lips together once more as she brought her hand up to trace Maura's cheekbone. The movement was as soft as she could muster. "I think I can definitely get some more sleep," she replied as she let her hand rest against the curve of Maura's waist and closed her eyes. She felt Maura's breath on her throat as she gave a much more contented sigh before snuggling up closer to the detective and attempting to fall back asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Jane continued with her therapy in the following weeks, improving more and more every day. A little over three months into therapy she had finally reached the point where she was able to look after and take of herself. She could do everyday things like shower and change herself, fix herself simple meals and lift and grip things that were not so heavy. She was still a ways away from being able to grip and hold a gun, but both she and her therapist were thrilled with the quick progress she was making.

Maura would go in and observe Jane's therapy appointments whenever she had a break in her surgical schedule, her face lighting up the moment she would see Jane accomplish another feat. She would voice her congratulations and commend the detective's hard work. She knew it wouldn't be long before the detective would be able to go back to work, at least on desk duty. Jane was still having trouble with handwriting, but the therapist had insisted it was just a matter of time. She was able to type again, slowly working up to regaining her speed. Though Jane did get frustrated at how slow she was able to do things, she knew felt glad and relieved she was at least able to do them.

Maura and Jane had continued seeing one another as time had gone by. Having finally grown tired of trying to get rid of her mother so she could spend time with Maura, Jane had finally given in and admitted she was dating someone. Angela had been ecstatic about Jane's confession, though had been secretly upset at the fact that her daughter had not confided in her from the beginning. In typical Angela fashion, she had asked Jane the 'who', 'how' and 'when'. The only thing Jane had admitted to Angela was the fact that she'd met the person at the hospital, and told her mother that's all she would be getting for now.

It wasn't a lie, yet she didn't know how her mother was going to react when she realized her daughter was dating the surgeon who had operated on her. Though she had never really come out to her family, she hadn't hid anything from them either. Jane wasn't embarrassed or afraid as to how they would react; she'd just never met anyone who made her want to formally introduce them to her mother and brothers. Though she did still think about her father now and again, she didn't count him as part of her family any longer. Frank senior had left her ma and run off with some slut bimbo down to sunny Florida. That hadn't really gone down very well with anyone, especially Frankie and her.

Maura on her side didn't really talk to her parents. She was lucky to see them once a year, usually for Christmas or one of her mother's gallery openings. They'd never been close enough for her to just pick up the phone, call Constance and tell her about her love interest. The happiness she felt for dating Jane was just for her, not really shared with anyone else.

Their dates had been kept simple. Neither woman wanted to push the other into doing anything they weren't ready for. Maura was patient, knowing the time would come when she and Jane would be able to do more hands on activities for their dates or other things that didn't make Jane feel so self-conscious. Aside from their coffee and movie dates, they usually stayed in. They'd go to Maura's and spend time over dinner, with Maura talking to Jane about her work while Jane talked about her progress in therapy and plans on what she was going to do once she was given a green light.

Though they had engaged in some very heated make out sessions, that's as far as their physical intimacy had gone. Somewhere after the three month mark, Maura had attempted to push Jane just a little further, telling her that she wanted so much to please her in other ways. Jane had politely refused, saying that she didn't want to take that final step until she could be an active participant and not just on the receiving end. Maura had apologized profusely, embarrassed that she'd suggested something more and had told Jane that of course she would wait. The last thing the blonde wanted to do was make Jane do something the detective just wasn't ready for.

It was forgotten as quickly as it was brought up. Though they weren't sexually intimate, they had begun to share a bed after that first morning. Jane would come over and stay, relishing the feeling of Maura's arms and legs entwined with hers as they slept. Jane would wake up and feel as if she was in heaven. Maura's head would usually be resting on her chest as they slept. The blonde had told Jane time and again just how soothing and calming it was to hear Jane's heart beating as she slept. The first thing Jane noticed upon waking up was the smell of Maura's shampoo. The smell of lavender, her favorite, would invade her nostrils as she would run her fingers through Maura's silky hair. She would bring her lips to Maura's head and kiss her good morning. Maura would in turn smile into Jane's chest and whisper the greeting back, hug her tighter and bask in the brunette's arms a little longer before finally getting up and starting their day.

They were seated at the breakfast bar one morning, sipping on coffee when Jane suddenly spoke out.

"I think it's time," she said.

Maura stopped her cup mid-air and made eye contact with Jane, wondering what she was talking about. "Time for what?" she asked.

"I think it's time to tell ma."

Maura took a sip of her coffee before slowly bringing down the cup. "Are you sure you're ready to tell her?"

"Maur, it's been months! I should've told her before. I know I told you I wanted to wait, and in all honesty I did. I wanted to make sure that we were where we wanted to be. I wanted to be sure that you wanted this as much as I do."

"I do want this Jane; I'm exactly where I want to be," Maura replied.

"I am too Maur. I never thought I could be this happy… I didn't know anything like this could be in the cards for me, ever. It's just with everything that's happened, the fact that we've not even been able to make love… I didn't want you to get impatient with me and tire of waiting."

Maura rose from her seat and went to stand beside Jane. She took both the brunette's hands in hers, noticing that Jane was more comfortable than ever with that. She brought her lips to kiss each hand before bringing them to her chest and holding them above her heart. "I can never tire of you Jane. I told you that I was willing to wait; my answer has not changed. I'm positive this is what I want, and I know that when the time comes for us to do other things, it will have been worth the wait."

"How can you be so sure?" Jane asked, half incredulous, half mesmerized.

Maura kept her eyes on Jane's not hesitating for a moment before replying "I'm sure because I'm in love with you."

Tears sprang to Jane's eyes and she fought to keep them at bay. "You are?" she asked, her voice breaking a bit.

Maura nodded. "I am," she replied. "I have been for a while now; I just didn't want to overwhelm you. I know this is where I want to be Jane. I know this is where I'm meant to spend my life. Here, with you. I don't care how much longer it takes for you to be ready. Take all the time you need; I'm not going anywhere."

Tears slipped down Jane's face as she brought Maura to her and kissed her before hugging her close with all her might. "This is where I belong Maur, with you."

Maura held Jane close, feeling complete. "I think it's a good idea to tell your mother then. I know that she's aware that you've been dating someone for a while but that she doesn't know who. I hope that she's alright with it being me."

"She's going to have to be Maur, there's no other way around it. I love you, and nothing my mother could possibly say or do will not change that. There's only one thing."

"What's that?" Maura asked, puzzled.

"When I introduce you to my mother once again, I don't want to do it as the 'person I'm dating'."

"You don't?"

"No, I don't. I want it to be different, because you're not just the person I'm dating. You're the person I'm in love with. Would it be ok if I introduced you instead as my girlfriend?" Jane asked with a shy smile.

"Nothing would make me happier," Maura replied as she reached up and kissed Jane once more.

* * *

**Thank you for the continued support! Keep it coming!=)**


	15. Chapter 15

Jane had wasted no time in getting Angela ready to meet Maura again, though this time in a completely different capacity. She'd invited the Rizzoli matriarch over for Chinese the night following her and Maura's conversation, something which Angela had readily agreed to.

"Jane, baby! I'm so happy you called. It feels like it's been forever since I last saw you!" Angela cried as she entered Jane's apartment and went to hug and kiss her daughter hello.

"I saw you two days ago ma," Jane replied. "Still, it's good to see you too. Are you hungry? The delivery guy just came."

"I'm quite hungry, yes. Mr. Stanley had a rather bad case of OCD today and so he had me work overtime scrubbing the table surfaces, as if I didn't clean them properly already. He also mentioned something about people messing with the salt and sugar packet display, so I had to separate the two and put them on different containers, at least one foot away from each other. Seriously, if that man worked as much as he complained…"

"Forget about Stanley ma, he's a pain. Come on, let's have some dinner."

Angela's eyes watered and nearly betrayed her as she saw Jane set the food containers on the table and begin to empty them out on plates with little hesitation. She didn't know if the day would come when her daughter would actually return to 'normal', and definitely saw this as a good sign in the right direction.

Jane had spent half of their dinner time together to determine the best way of telling her mother about Maura without Angela making a huge deal. Finishing up with a sip of her beer, she placed the bottle back down on the table and decided to get it over with.

"I'm really glad you came over tonight ma. I was looking forward to having dinner with you."

Angela's smile shone bright on her face at her daughter's admission. "Me too baby, I'd been looking forward to it all day."

"Aside from dinner, there's something I needed, no, wanted to talk to you about."

"Is everything alright Jane? You got so serious just now…" Angela began to voice her concern.

"Yes ma, everything is perfect, really. Well," she looked at her hands "everything is as great as it can be. Remember I told you a while back that I was dating someone?"

"How could I possibly forget?! You say you're dating someone and then I don't get any other details about this person."

"I told you what I could at the time, because I wasn't even sure myself of what I wanted. I didn't think it necessary to put either myself or this person through any formalities if we weren't going to mean something."

"You mean… Janie…" Angela looked at her daughter with high hopes flooding her eyes and mind.

"I mean that it's time ma. I want you and the guys to meet the person I'm dating. It's been a while now, and things are only getting better between us. I don't want to keep my family and my dating life separate… I mean, I want to be able to share family functions and the like with them."

The word 'them' didn't escape Angela at all, yet she didn't say anything. She had an inkling that her daughter would be dating a woman and decided that it wasn't the time to bring that up. In truth, all she wanted of her daughter was for her to be happy, nothing else mattered. "I think that's wonderful sweetheart. I can't wait to meet the person who has your heart."

"Ma," Jane began to protest.

"No Jane, you listen to me now. Don't try to deny it, you're in love. A blind person could see that. I'm so very happy for you; I don't think I can express it in words. Yours and your brothers' happiness is all I've ever wanted for you three. I don't care how you get there; I just want you to get there. I'm sure that whomever you've kept secret all these months is definitely a good person, and worthy of your love."

"Thank you ma, that truly means a lot to me," Jane replied, misty-eyed.

"You're welcome baby. Now, when do we get to meet this mystery person?"

"I was thinking we could make dinner for you on Saturday night. You can come over here and have dinner and the three of us can talk and you can get to know each other."

"That sounds perfect Jane. Just tell me the time and I'll be here."

* * *

Saturday night came quickly. Maura had the night off and had left very specific instructions that she was not to be bothered, and that a different ortho surgeon was to be paged in the event of an emergency.

"Ok, so here's the thing about my ma…" Jane began as she and Maura made their way to pick up some fresh bread for dinner. "I can only describe her as what is called a 'helicopter mom'."

Maura gave her this odd look, like she didn't understand what she meant.

"She hovers Maur… the woman HOVERS. She's always in my business, wanting to know what I'm doing, who I'm seeing, if I'm eating or sleeping, trying to hook me up with someone so I can get married and have children and a loving husband and the whole nine yards."

"A loving husband? She doesn't know?" Maura dreaded Jane's answer.

"I've never officially come out to my family Maur. She just says a loving husband because that's the way her brain is wired. She assumes that I'm going to meet and fall in love with a man. The way she expressed herself the other night though, it didn't seem like my being with a woman would be a big deal, even if she is as religious as she is."

"I have no point of comparison there. Mother has never really shown much interest in my life, much less now that I'm an adult. I wonder what it would have been like to have my parents more involved in my life."

"Be careful what you wish for Maura, that's all I'm saying. You'll see what I'm talking about soon enough. Ma doesn't censor herself, she has no filter. She speaks her mind and that's that. Actually, I should begin apologizing for whatever interrogation is sure to come tonight."

"She can't be that bad Jane."

"Remember, you can't lie."

"I can't, but I can be very good at bending the truth just enough," Maura said with a wink. "I'll handle it."

An hour later both women were busy in the kitchen preparing dinner when a knock sounded at the door. Jane had warned Angela about not just storming into her apartment; she was glad the older woman had remembered to knock. She stopped what she was doing and took Maura's hands in hers.

"Don't stress so much Maur, you're going to be great. Ma is gonna love you. She has always said she wanted a doctor in the family," Jane said with a smirk.

Maura was visibly nervous, all signs of the confident woman Jane knew were nowhere to be seen. She supposed there was a time when Maura just had to show some vulnerability.

"I wish I could say something to make you more at ease," Jane said softly. She reached down and kissed Maura softly, trying to transfer a sense of calm and peace through the kiss. Maura visibly relaxed. "Did I mention just how beautiful you look tonight?" Jane asked as she took Maura's hand and led her to the sofa where she had Maura wait while she opened the door. "You ready?" she asked as she turned to Maura one last time. Another knock was heard at the door. Maura looked at her and nodded, trying to calm her heart. _I love you_ Jane mouthed before turning her attention to the door.

Jane opened the door, her body blocking Maura from sight. "Hey ma, sorry, I was tending to the stove."

"It's ok Janie. I made some cannoli to go with dinner, I hope it's alright."

"Sounds perfect ma," Jane stepped aside after giving her mother a kiss and let the older woman in.

Angela took two steps into the apartment and froze.

"Ma, you remember Dr. Isles?" Jane began.

Maura instantly rose to her feet and straightened her skirt. "Mrs. Rizzoli," Maura said with her best smile. She took the two steps separating her and Angela and extended her hand. "It's so nice to see you again."

Seconds passed, with Angela still completely frozen to her spot. Jane and Maura were visibly getting uncomfortable. Finally, after about 30 seconds of silence, Angela spoke.

"Dr. Isles?" She stated, looking between Maura and then back at Jane with a questioning look.

* * *

**Sorry for the short update everyone, I didn't have much time today, but wanted to post something nonetheless. Dinner is coming up next chapter. What'd you think of this one?**


	16. Chapter 16

"Dr. Isles?" Angela questioned again when neither woman began talking immediately. She turned her attention to Jane. "Jane, what's Dr. Isles doing here? Is there something you haven't told me?" She began to choke up. "Is it your hands again sweetheart?"

Jane's eyes went wide with surprise before clarifying the situation to her mother. "What? No ma! Dr. Is—" she frowned and rolled her eyes at herself "Maura isn't here in a medical capacity… She's Maura… the person I told you about over dinner the other night… the one I've been seeing."

Angela looked from Jane back to Maura, who seemed to have been caught off guard by Angela's assumption and was now trying to think of a way to talk this through with Jane if she needed assistance.

"Dr. Isles is the person you've been seeing for months now?!" Angela's voice hit the roof.

"Ma!" Jane yelled back at her mother.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" She looked at Jane with an accusing glare and then turned to Maura, who was stunned into silence.

Jane and Maura looked at one another, trying to communicate without words at how to handle the situation. Maura was about to speak when she was cut off by Angela.

"I've always wanted a doctor in the family!"

Jane visibly relaxed, letting out a big sigh and rolling her eyes yet again, though this time for her mother's sake. Maura just exhaled, relieved, and laughed lightly at Angela's comment.

"It is so nice to formally meet you!" Angela cried as she put the bags she was carrying aside walked towards Maura. The blonde extended her hand once more, but Angela was having none of it. "Honey, we don't shake hands in this family… we hug in this family," she said as she took the blonde into her arms and gave her a warm hug.

Maura felt herself blush and a feeling of warmth radiate through her entire body. She had never experienced such a hug from a maternal figure. Jane had just closed the door and stood by, watching her mother wrap her arms around her girlfriend. She saw Maura's reaction and it made her smile, knowing and thanking God that her mother would be ok with her relationship and that she was welcoming Maura with open arms.

"It's so great to meet you in this capacity Mrs. Rizzoli. I must admit, I was quite nervous. Jane kept trying to dissuade my tension. I've just heard so much about you and your family, I was… nervous," Maura said with a chuckle.

"Well first of all, you have to drop the 'Mrs. Rizzoli'. I will not answer to that coming from you. I'm Angela, and that's what I'd like you to call me."

"Alright, Angela," Maura said with a nod.

"I wish I could say Jane has told me a lot about you as well but my daughter has been very tight-lipped about you from the very beginning," she said giving Jane an accusing look.

"We've have this conversation ma," Jane reminded her mother. "Anyway, come in. Dinner is almost ready."

The three women made their way into the kitchen, with Maura getting them a glass of wine and Jane serving the food. The table had already been set so the three quickly sat and got comfortable.

"Jane, this is absolutely delicious! I hadn't realized you paid attention when I dragged you into the kitchen for cooking lessons!"

"Well, I can't take all the credit for that ma. Maura was the one that cooked; I just gave my two cents here and there. Actually, she should take all the credit. The dish was her idea."

"I'm quite impressed Maura; where did you learn to cook like this?" Angela started conversation with Maura.

"I grew up in Europe and travelled a lot as a teenager when I wasn't in school. I learned some recipes on my travels; the rest I learned from my nanny, who also prepared my meals as I was growing up."

"You had a nanny?" Angela arched an eyebrow.

Jane closed her eyes.

"Well, yes, I did. My parents travelled a lot for work and I was left with a nanny when I was still at home. Once I went off to school, I was old enough to take care of myself."

"Sounds like your parents were quite busy while you were growing up," Angela observed.

"They were," Maura agreed, not wanting to elaborate more.

"So, I've been wondering since I came in… how is it you and Jane are dating? I mean, isn't that some kind of breach or something? I thought doctors weren't allowed to date their patients."

"Ma!" Jane cut Angela off.

"It's alright Jane, it's a good question and she's curious to know." She turned her attention to Angela. "I'm no longer Jane's doctor, Angela. She stopped being my patient from the moment she was released into physical therapy. Her therapist answers to Dr. Muller, who specializes in rehabilitative therapy. I can assure you that neither Jane nor I would have ever started anything while she was still my patient. Not only is that highly inappropriate, it goes against my beliefs and is unethical."

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to imply that you would do something against your beliefs or your professional standards," Angela said, much to Jane's relief. Angela turned to make eye contact with her daughter and Jane gave her a _look_ that just said 'change the subject NOW'. Unfortunately, it wasn't much better from Jane's point of view.

"I'm so glad my Janie has found a good person in you Maura. I know that she may not have told me much about you, but I can tell you're a good person. If I were to tell you about all the times I've rushed to the hospital because of this one," she said as she pointed in Jane's direction.

"Ma!" Jane yelled again. "Isn't there something else you can possibly talk about?"

"I'm sorry Jane, I just worry about you, that's all. I think Maura should have an idea of what she's getting into."

"First off," Jane said through clenched teeth, "that's none of your business. What I discuss about my past is between Maura and I. Secondly, I think she already has a hint ma; or have you forgotten how I came to meet her?" Jane questioned her mother.

Maura looked down at her food while the two Rizzoli women got into their discussion, not wanting to intrude into what was obviously not a new argument. Jane had warned Maura about her mother hovering, and she was getting an idea of just how bad their arguments could get. Little did she know, that was only the tip of the iceberg.

"That's it ma! I'm not going to sit here and watch while you tell Maura stories about my previous injuries or how it's right or not if we date or anything else inappropriate for such an occasion. Either you talk about something else or we're cutting this dinner short."

"Jane—" Maura began.

"No Maura. She has to learn."

Just then, Maura's pager went off. Though she had left specific instructions to not be bothered, she was grateful for the interruption. "My apologies, I have to get this," she said as she rose from her seat.

Jane knew that Maura had the night off and was surprised they were getting interrupted. She turned her attention to her mother and stared with a frown while they waited for Maura to return.

"Jane, Angela. I'm so very sorry. There was a collapse at a restaurant downtown and we're all being called into the hospital. We're a top rated trauma center and as such first response. They need every pair of hands they can get. Jane, I know I'd said I had the night off, but –"

"It's alright Maur. We were practically done with dinner anyway." Jane rose to her feet.

"Angela, I'm truly sorry I have to leave so abruptly. Perhaps we can have brunch or try for dinner again next week?"

"Sure Maura, it was really good to see you again."

"It was good to see you as well," Maura said with a smile. She turned to Jane.

"I'll walk you out," Jane said before the blonde could say anything.

The two made their way out to the hallway.

"Well, I have to admit that as far as dinners with my mother go, that went fairly well," Jane said with a smirk.

"I see what you meant earlier," Maura commented.

"I told you!" Jane said. "I'm gonna miss you; I thought you were going to be able to spend the night," she said as a pout appeared.

"I know; so did I. It sounds like a very serious incident that's going to keep us all busy for quite some time. How about I call you when I'm done and see where we're at?"

"Sounds perfect. Thanks for putting up with my mother, Maur."

"Dinner was bound to happen eventually," she said before bringing her lips to Jane's. "I love you and I'll call you later."

"I love you too baby," Jane replied as she saw Maura make her way down the stairs. Once Maura was out of sight, she slowly made her way back into the apartment to deal with her mother.

* * *

The last couple of days have been hell. Didn't have much time to write today either. I had an idea on how I wanted this chapter to go and this is as close to it as I got. I hope you all enjoyed it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you everyone for the continued support!**

**To that guest reviewer who asked if I'd seen R&I and said that this story wasn't believable: I _have_ seen every single episode of R&I. This story is slightly AU, and as such, I've taken liberties to play with characters' personalities as I see fit. The fact that Maura and Jane are in a serious relationship without having had sex yet may not be your cup of tea, but it is possible. We live in the 21st century, where that is practically unheard of, but there are still cases of people wanting to wait for things such as remaining celibate until their wedding. This is for a completely different reason, (because of Jane's injury), and I think that will make their first time that much more special. I think it shows just how committed Maura is to her. Their relationship is based on so much more than sex, and it is stronger for it. There are plenty of stories out there with a different storyline. Hopefully you find one more plausible for you.**

* * *

"Ma…" Jane started as she made her way back inside the apartment. Angela was going around the table starting to pick up dishes and taking them to the sink. "Put that down. We have to talk."

"What is there to say Jane? Maura practically ran out of here…"

"She left because she's a surgeon and she got a '911'. The hospital pages an emergency and she has to go ma! Though on second thought, I wouldn't have blamed her if she had. You have to learn how to censor that mind of yours when you speak, ma! I really care about Maura. I love her. We're in a relationship; she's officially my girlfriend and I want to keep things that way. Your hovering and comments aren't exactly what I had in mind when I told her we were having you over for dinner tonight."

"She's your girlfriend?" Angela asked, wanting to make sure she heard her daughter correctly.

"Yeah ma, she is. I don't know what she sees in me, I really don't. But we're happy and she loves me. Can't you just leave it be? For once, can't you just be happy for me and not ruin it with 50 questions/comments?"

Angela finally sat down and folded her hands in her lap, releasing a sigh as she bowed her head. "Alright Janie. I'm sorry, I didn't realize my behavior had been so bad. I'll work on it, alright?"

"Ok ma. Thank you," Jane said as she went to hug her mother.

"Hopefully we can try this again, make things right."

"You heard what Maura said, we can have brunch or something next week. I'll let you know as soon as we figure out something that works for all of us, alright?"

"Alright Jane. Now how about some cannoli? Maybe you can save Maura some."

"Of course! That's what I had been looking forward to all night!" Jane exclaimed as she reached for the pastries.

* * *

Maura in her part had spent the next day and a half in the hospital, only grabbing a nap in the on call room in between long surgeries. It was all hands on deck, and the only reason why she had some breaks to begin with was because there were not enough ORs for the demand they had. One of the breaks had been substituted for a meal when Jane texted to let her know she was in the building and that she was going to make sure Maura ate something. Putting on her shoes, Maura quickly brushed her hair and teeth and washed her face before going to meet Jane in the cafeteria.

Jane laid eyes on her surgeon girlfriend the second Maura set foot in the cafeteria. She looked completely worn out, yet she managed a smile for Jane when their eyes met. Maura reached the table Jane had saved for them and reached down to kiss the brunette hello before taking her seat next to her and relaxing.

"You look exhausted Maur; have you not slept at all?!" Jane asked Maura, who was now beginning to look like she was going to fall asleep.

"I've had a couple of naps, but in essence not an actual full night of sleep, no. We have been so bogged down with surgeries, long ones at that, and they have kept us incredibly busy. I actually have another in," she looked down at her watch, "an hour and 48 minutes."

"How complicated is it? Are you going to be able to get through it with this little sleep?" Jane asked, worried.

"It's simple enough surgery; I'll be fine Jane. Don't worry."

Jane wasn't convinced, but decided not to push the issue. "Alright then, how about we get some food in your system so that you can go and nap for another little while before your surgery?"

"That sounds like a very good idea. What's for lunch?" Maura asked.

"Well I thought about getting you one of those health salad and blah blah blah you like to eat," Jane said as she grabbed a bag from the chair beside hers. "But then I remembered just how much you'd liked that burger from the Robber I had while I was here and decided to get you one," Jane said with a smile.

"That sounds delicious!" Maura cried. "I'm going to have to fit in another couple of jogs during my week to make up for it, but it'll be worth it."

Jane laughed at Maura's comment, not having thought of an extra jog herself. She didn't worry about her body nearly as much as Maura did, and felt somewhat guilty at being a bad influence on her girlfriend. Still, there were times when she ate things Maura fed her that she wasn't particularly fond of, so this was getting even in a way.

"How was therapy today?" Maura continued as she got ready to bite into her burger.

"It was great; it went really good," Jane commented.

"_well," _Maura corrected.

"It went really well," Jane repeated.

Maura smiled back at her. "What did you get to do with Darcy today?"

"We went over some new exercises. She has me on some new routines," Jane answered vaguely. "I did manage to speak to Dr. Muller afterwards," Jane continued.

"You did? What did he have to say?"

"He just wanted to talk to me about my progress…"

Maura looked at Jane and tried to make out some kind of facial expression that would give her more. She gestured for Jane to continue. "And?..."

Jane let a full blown smile take over her features. "And he says I'm ready to go back to work Maur! He's releasing me to go back on desk duty!"

"Jane! That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you baby!" Maura rose from her seat and went to hug and kiss Jane in congratulations. "When do you get to go back?"

"I'm getting the 'ok' to return on Monday. I still have to talk to Lt. Cavanaugh and make sure they can put me on desk duty and go from there. I think everything should be alright; at least that's what I'm praying for. I can't wait to go back to work Maur; I'm going crazy."

"I know how long you've waited for this," Maura nodded in agreement. "You've worked so hard Jane, you deserve it."

"The only reason I've been able to get myself through physical therapy is because you were able to get me there in the first place. Thank you Maura. I owe the rest of my career to you."

Maura shook her head. "No, you don't. You're the one that put in all the work; I just helped along the way."

"Regardless, _thank you_," Jane repeated. "Watch out BPD, here I come!" she cried as she lifted her soda in a toast.

* * *

**Sorry for the short update everyone. I'm still short on time but don't want to keep you all waiting for who knows how long for an update. Short updates are better than none, no?**


	18. Chapter 18

"Jane! It's so great to see you back, partner!" Frost rose from his seat and hurried over to hug his partner hello.

"Hey Frost, it's good to be back man. I've been going crazy at home! I bet you two have been going crazy without my help," she teased.

"No joke," Frost admitted. "We really could've used your help on some of the cases."

"He's right Jane, the place isn't the same without you," Korsak stated as he reached the brunette and gave her a warm hug.

"Thanks Vince," Jane said with a sincere smile as she hugged the older man back. "I really have missed you guys."

"So are you back for good?" Frost asked, resting against his desk.

"I don't know the specifics yet. My doctor released me to return to desk duty. As boring as that is, it's still a million times better than sitting at home. I just have to talk to Cavanaugh and see when I can start."

"He's actually been in a rather good mood lately; I wonder what hit him," Frost commented.

"Yeah, we actually saw him smile the other day," Korsak added.

"NO?!" Jane exclaimed, shocked. "Well then, I hope this helps me get on his good side. Wish me luck boys," she said as she began to walk towards the lieutenant's office.

"Good luck," both Frost and Korsak called behind her before going back to their work.

* * *

Jane slammed the door to her apartment with all the energy she could muster. Though a part of her said she was possibly overreacting, she was still boiling with anger. She went to the fridge and grabbed a beer before sitting down on the couch and texting Maura.

_Hey babe. How's your schedule looking like so far today?_

_Jane! I was hoping to hear from you before the end of my shift, baby. It's going well so far; I just scrubbed out of a surgery and it was my last one for the day. I just need to do rounds but that shouldn't take more than 45 minutes. I should be out by 5:30. How did it go with your lieutenant?_

Jane frowned. _Not quite as expected. _

_Do you want to talk about it?_

_Yeah, I think I should._

_Your place or mine?_

_I already started drinking so mine would probably be best._

Maura sighed, wondering what news Jane could've gotten to have made her that upset. _I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you._

_I love you too Maur._

Jane heard the jingle of keys outside her door a while later; she and Maura had exchanged keys a while back. Maura came in with a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream, Jane's guilty pleasure.

"Hey baby, you sounded bad on the texts. How bad is it?" Maura asked as she sat down next to Jane before giving her a kiss on the lips. "I brought this for you in the event you wanted some. I know you've had your beer so it's probably best to wait for later."

"Thanks Maur," Jane said before grabbing the pint and going to put it in the freezer. "I'll have it after we have our talk."

"What did Lieutenant Cavanaugh say?"

Jane frowned once more before sitting on the sofa once more and beginning to tell the Maura the details of her meeting.

* * *

*knock knock*

"Come in!" Sean yelled from inside his office. "Rizzoli! Good to see you." He walked around his desk and hugged his best detective. "Have a seat," he said as he motioned to the chairs in front of his desk

"Thanks lieu, it's good to see you too, sir." Jane took a seat.

"So what brings you in today? I was under the impression you were still on medical leave."

"I am, well, still am." She handed him a folder she'd been carrying with her. "Inside is the necessary documentation stating I'm released by my doctors to return to work," she said proudly.

"Already?" Cavanaugh said, surprised.

"Well, it's just to desk duty sir, but yeah. Physical therapy has been going really well and the physician overseeing my progress has deemed me fit enough to return to work."

Sean took a couple of minutes to look over all the paperwork. "That's perfect Rizzoli. We're truly glad to get you back on the clock."

"I'm glad to be back, sir," Jane said with a smile. "So when can I start? Tomorrow?"

"Well I'd love for you to be able to start tomorrow, as soon as possible in fact. We've really needed you around here. There is however, one limitation."

"What's that?" Jane asked, taken by surprise.

Cavanaugh sighed. "I spoke to IA and they will not allow you to return to work without clearance from the in-house psychologist."

"WHAT?!" Jane yelled as she rose to her feet. "WHY?!"

"Rizzoli! Sit down."

Anger filled Jane's eyes as she slumped back down onto her seat.

"I don't like this any more than you do, but it's protocol and it has to be done. After going through the psychological and physical trauma you went through with Hoyt, it's necessary for you to attend a few sessions before you can get back out on the field."

"I'm being relegated to desk duty for now," Jane said. "Does that mean that I'm still able to return to work as soon as possible? Can I return to desk duty and attend these _mandatory_ appointments at the same time?"

"Technically you're not supposed to be back in any capacity until you've completed the sessions, but I arranged it so that you can. You can start work again tomorrow if you'd like, but you'll have to see the psychologist once to twice a week for a total of 10 sessions. If at the end of those sessions they clear you and you get the clearance from your physician, you can return to field duty."

Jane didn't like it, not one bit. There was nothing she could do. She shook her head, annoyance clear in her demeanor. "I don't have a choice, do I?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not," Cavanaugh replied.

"Well, in that case, when's my first appointment?" Jane asked as she got down to the details.

* * *

Maura looked at a clearly worked up Jane, unsure of what to say. Jane looked at her expectantly.

"Well?" Jane questioned.

"I can see why you're as angry as you are Jane, I truly do."

"I sense a 'but' somewhere in there," Jane replied.

Maura took her time replying, knowing she was unable to lie and that her point of view on the matter was not what her girlfriend wanted to hear. "Jane… I just… I can't help but see how they have a point."

"Not you too Maura!" Jane yelled.

"Listen to me; it's not like I'm picking sides. I saw you when you first came into the hospital and were still unconscious. The paramedics informed the attending doctor you saw first of the attacks you had one the way to the hospital. I know you still have nightmares… You thrash in your sleep… you say his name."

Jane stared at Maura, unable to believe what she was hearing. She knew of the nightmares; she remembered them sometimes when she woke up. Yet she couldn't remember the rest. "I say his name?" Jane repeated.

Maura nodded. "It sounds like you're trying to help someone, a woman. And then you start yelling at him to get away from her. Every time I think you're going to wake up. I put my arm around you and try to calm you down… it seems to work for a while because you go back to sleep. Still, I think you would benefit immensely from talking to someone about this Jane."

"Why didn't you say anything about it before?" Jane asked.

"Because I didn't want to upset you. You never mentioned them once we were awake and I thought that you didn't remember what you were dreaming. I'm sorry, that is stupid of me to think. I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner."

"No Maura, it's not your fault. I'm glad you told me now. I'm still not happy about having to do this, but I don't want him to get to me while I'm with you. I don't want to put you in any danger, ever. If this is what I have to do to get back to work and to keep you safe, then I'll do it."

Maura took Jane's hands in her own, glad they'd reached an agreement.

"I'm happy you're willing to do this, Jane. I'll help you with anything I can, anything at all."

"I know you will," Jane said as she brought Maura to her and kissed her temple.

* * *

**Thanks for the continued support everyone! What do you think of Jane's mandatory psych sessions?**


	19. Chapter 19

Jane was sitting down, her right hand resting on an extremely restless right knee that bounced quicker and quicker with each passing second. She rolled her eyes and switched sides, her left knee resuming the previous pace.

"Detective Rizzoli?" the assistant called out.

Jane looked up at the sound of her name.

"Dr. Patterson will see you now," she said as she motioned to the door to her left.

"Thanks," Jane mumbled as she rose from her seat and headed to the door. She entered after a brief knock to see a woman sitting in a large, plush chair in front of her.

"Hello Detective Rizzoli," the woman spoke as she rose from her seat. "My name is Hannah Patterson; I'm the in-house psychologist for the Boston Police Department. Please, take a seat," she said.

"Jane Rizzoli," Jane muttered as she sat down across from the older woman. Hannah Patterson looked to be in her mid-fifties, shorter than Jane and petite, yet not as slim as the detective. Jane looked directly into blue, calm eyes.

"First off… would it be alright if I called you Jane, or do you prefer detective?"

"Jane is fine."

"Alright, Jane. You may call me Hannah if you'd like. I want you to be as comfortable as possible while you're here."

Jane nodded.

"So I understand you and I will be having several sessions together," the therapist began.

"It seems like it," Jane responded, her dislike of the situation evident.

"You don't believe you need these sessions?" Hannah asked her upfront.

"Honestly, I don't know at this point. I hadn't had any difficulties, aside from dealing with my hands," Jane said as she raised her palms. "Apparently I've been having nightmares that I don't remember and that is the reason why I'm here today."

"How do you know of their existence?"

"My partner – my girlfriend, she tells me that I talk in my sleep and sometimes thrash out. I am worried that my behavior is endangering her and I don't want that to be the case. I don't want her to be in any danger because of me."

"So you've never woken up in the middle of a nightmare?"

"No, I haven't," Jane replied more forcefully.

Hannah began scribbling some notes on a pad she had at her side. It annoyed Jane that she couldn't see what was being written down.

"There are different ways we can go from here," Hannah began. "I don't know which you would feel most comfortable with… I feel as if you don't want to be here at all."

"I don't," Jane admitted. "I don't have a choice. In order to return to fully duty, I have to get the 'all clear' from you. I don't think I need therapy. I had an encounter with a serial killer we were after, I got hurt, he got shot and now he's rotting in jail. End of story."

"Do you really believe it ends there, Jane? From what you've told me regarding your nightmares, this goes so much deeper than that. Charles Hoyt –"

"How do you know his name?" Jane questioned with an accusing tone.

"It was all over the news," Hannah replied. "BPD also gave me a copy of your file before I saw you to get a better understanding of your position and history in the department."

Jane had to bite her tongue to stop from lashing out at the therapist. She didn't agree with the way things were being done, she felt trapped with nowhere to go.

"Jane, it's clear to me you don't want to be here; but as you said, you don't have a choice in the matter. Why don't we try to make the most of this? Perhaps you can gain some insight into yourself, into your career. You may be able to get something out of these mandatory sessions. The only way this is going to work is if you try; you have to put in the effort."

Jane mulled over Hannah's words in her head. She had to admit, the woman had a point. The thought of baring her very self was not something she was looking forward to doing, especially to a complete stranger. She closed her eyes and all she could see was Maura's face. She didn't need a second longer to decide.

"What do I have to do?" she asked, ready to take on whatever she needed to.

* * *

Jane walked into Maura's house more worn out than she had been in quite some time. Though the work she'd just put in had not been physical of any kind, she was exhausted, mentally and physically. She felt as if she couldn't move a muscle without it bringing some kind of discomfort.

"Jane, I wasn't expecting you until later. How did everything go?" Maura asked her as she walked into the living room.

Jane dropped down onto the sofa next to her girlfriend, letting her tired body indicate more than words could.

"It was that bad?" Maura asked, lips tight in concern.

"It wasn't enjoyable, I'll tell you that. My neck is hurting bad," Jane said as she reached the back of her neck and began to massage it.

"Here, let me," Maura said as she brought soft, firm hands to Jane neck and began to rub it in soothing circles.

"God Maura, that feels so much better!" Jane said as she moaned and moved into the surgeon's touch.

"You're so tense Jane, I can feel the knots in your upper body. Try to relax, let's see if we can work out some of the tension," she said as she continued to work the affected area.

Jane closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Maura's hands on her. The blonde was being careful at not applying too much pressure, it seemed like she knew to apply just enough to get Jane to calm down significantly. The brunette exhaled with a large sigh, contentment clear.

"There, I can feel the change," Maura said conversationally as she continued rubbing. "Do you want to talk about your session?"

Jane shook her head. "No, not right now. Right now I just want to focus on what you're doing because it feels so wonderful."

Jane felt Maura's chuckle; tingles went down her neck as she felt the hot air on her.

"I'm good Maur, thanks," she said as she made to turn towards her girlfriend. Maura stopped her ministrations immediately and made eye contact with the woman who held her heart. Jane said nothing. She sat before Maura, just taking it all in. She looked at Maura's face and body, memorizing every feature, every freckle as if she hadn't done it a million times before. She took Maura's hands in hers and brought them to her lips, kissing them one at a time. "Your hands are magic," she said. "They have healing powers I'd never witnessed before." Maura just smiled at Jane, taking in the compliment. Before she knew what was happening, Jane pulled her close and kissed her full on the lips with everything she had.

There were no words to describe the want, the need that was communicated with that kiss. Maura could feel Jane's heart beating fast as they continued to kiss. They were still seated, wrapped up in one another, when Jane pulled back before putting their foreheads together.

"I want you. You've no idea how badly I want you right now," she said, breathing heavily.

"I think I have an idea," Maura replied. "I want you just as badly."

Chests rose and fell quickly as both let out shaky breaths.

"I'm here Maura. I'm here and I'm all yours. Take me."

* * *

**So we've reached this point. I'd like to know how many of you would be interested in a chapter covering their first time. The story could continue as is, with a mention of it and no rating change. I'm open to both and would like you, my readers, to voice your opinion. Thanks for reading and for the continued support!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Oh my! The response to the last chapter was AMAZING! Thank you all! I've read through every single review. Most of you wanted a rating change with a chapter dedicated to their first time. Some of you wanted it skipped while others didn't care. I tried my very best to make it fitting for everyone. I took some of your ideas and decided to mention it without going into much detail, but enough so that you could get an idea of the intimacy shared. I didn't want to be too graphic, that's not what this story is about. With the amount of reviews I feel like I had a lot to live up to and I hope that you all like the effort I've made. If not, sorry!:(**

* * *

Jane's eyes opened to find the room enveloped in darkness. It was not yet morning. She turned her head slightly and saw nothing but honey blonde hair. Her eyes gazed downward little by little. She took in Maura's face, mostly covered by her hair and out of sight. Her back was bare, slightly moving up and down with each breath she took. A small hand had found its way around Jane's midsection and rose with her own breathing. Jane closed her eyes, flashes of the night before speeding before her eyes.

Maura's hand in hers as the smaller woman lead the way upstairs. The agonizingly slow removal of her clothing, with Maura kissing her bare skin as she made her way across Jane's body. The way Maura's body trembled under Jane's touch as she in turned removed Maura's clothing. It had been slow and gentle, yet filled with passion and need. Months of waiting had been worth it; that much had been clearly evident with the way the two explored the other's body.

Maura had taken Jane's hands to her lips and had kissed them both before slowly running her skilled fingers across the scarred skin. She'd grazed her thumb across Jane's long fingers and palms, massaging away the pain as she went, massaging away the insecurity she could still see in Jane's eyes. _"They're beautiful," she had said. "You are beautiful and they are an extension of the person you are, they show the lengths you are willing to take to keep those around you safe. I feel safe. You make me feel safe, Jane. You chase my monsters away; now let me take care of you."_

Jane had been intrigued at Maura's words the moment she said them. Maura had told her of her past before; of when she was a child and then a teenager. She had told her how she'd been neglected by an absent family, ridiculed for her intelligence at school and had basically grown up alone. She'd talked of her college years, and how it was then when she had finally found a sense of belonging. She'd talked of exes before, just as Jane had, but Jane had never seen any red flags raised.

They had spent the better part of the night enveloped in each other's arms, with Maura worshipping Jane's body until the brunette had become unraveled beneath her, completely out of breath. It had only taken a minute for Jane to regain full use of her senses before she was flipping them over and taking control, this time Maura on the receiving end. Their connected bodies had danced together in perfect harmony; it brought pleasure to both women and made them moan the other's name again and again. Jane had climaxed hard and the sensation of being complete and fully satisfied had nearly brought tears to her eyes; she'd thought she would never be close to anyone like that again. There was something about Maura, something about the way she put Jane's needs before hers, how she made sure Jane was alright. They'd communicated throughout the night, verbally and not, making sure that no boundaries were crossed. Though Maura had a possessive streak to her while in bed, she made sure to not hold down the detective in any forceful way. She didn't want to bring back any unpleasant memories, not now, not ever.

Jane opened her eyes the moment she felt Maura beside her. The blonde shifted and moved closer to Jane before hugging Jane to her own body.

"You're up early," Maura spoke sleepily.

"I woke up a few minutes ago; I guess I just couldn't go back to sleep."

Maura opened her eyes wider. "Is everything alright?"

Jane smiled at her girlfriend before reaching down and kissing her forehead. "Everything is perfect," she said. She felt Maura relax next to her once more.

"Jane, last night was…"

"Amazing. It was truly amazing Maura."

Maura's smile illuminated her face. "I'm glad we're on the same page. I never thought being intimate with someone could bring me such happiness."

"I didn't think it was in the cards for me either," Jane replied. "Maur…"

"Hmm?"

"There's something that I want to ask you about. It's about something you said last night."

"You can ask me anything," Maura replied.

"It's just, I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but I wish I could understand better… last night you mentioned how I chase your monsters away…" She felt Maura stiffen a bit. "We've never talked about it before and I just wanted to tell you that if it was something you ever wanted to talk about, I'd be here for you."

Maura said nothing for a couple of minutes, seemingly lost in her own world. Jane was beginning to get worried that she'd overstepped when she felt Maura exhale.

"It's not monsters per say, it's just monster, singular. His name was Garrett."

"Your ex Garrett?" Jane asked.

"Yes, the one and only. We were together for a little over one year. It was while I was still in college, beginning college actually. I thought he was so charming and sweet, intelligent and chivalrous."

Jane didn't speak, but waited for Maura to continue with her story.

"When we were in public, he was the perfect, loving gentleman. When we were alone, he turned into a vile human being. He would insult me and degrade me, tell me there was no one else out there that would love me. The worst part was, I believed him. He beat me when I didn't do things to his liking or when he would just pick a fight for no reason."

"Why did you stay with him Maur?" Jane felt her insides on fire, anger coursing through her veins. She wished she could make this bastard pay for what he'd done to Maura.

"I believed him Jane. I didn't value myself enough to do anything to get out of the situation I was in. Now that I look back, I see that I was wrong. I know that no one deserves to be treated like that."

"You're right Maur, no one does." Jane put her hand to Maura's chin and raised it so they were eye level. "If it's the last thing I do, I will always keep you safe. No one will ever lay a hand on you again, not while I still have a breath in my body. I will always be here for you Maura. Always."

Unshed tears gathered in Maura's eyes. "I know," she replied, before letting herself go and resting within the safety of Jane's embrace.

* * *

**I hope I have managed to convey the different type of intimacy they share. I'll take the criticism, positive and negative. Let me know how I did and what you think I can improve on! Thank you once again!=)**


	21. Chapter 21

**You all are awesome with the continued support! I could not ask for better readers and followers=) I'm really glad you enjoyed the last chapter; I truly enjoyed writing it! Here's the next chapter a bit earlier than my usual night time posting. I hope you enjoy it! **

**To answer one reviewer's question, Jane at this point does have very good use of her hands; she's not at 100% yet, but she's able to use them to please Maura. Sorry if I didn't get into specifics last chapter, but now you know;)**

***** this chapter has a mention of physical abuse and rape. it doesn't go into detail, but please skip if there are any potential triggers*****

* * *

Jane was staring off into the distance, not focusing on anything around her.

"Do you want to talk about what's bothering you today?" Hannah observed her patient for any reaction.

When Jane realized that Hannah had asked her a question she snapped out of her current state and turned to give her attention to the older woman. "Sorry, what was that?"

"You seem distracted today; like something is bothering you. I was wondering if you wanted to talk about it."

Jane clenched her jaw, her anger evident to the therapist. "I was just thinking about Maura, about something we talked about the other morning."

Hannah nodded for her to continue.

"We were talking about our monsters, well her monster really. Mine didn't come up. She told me about a person of her past that she hadn't told me about. It was someone who mistreated her and physically abused her. I haven't been able to stop thinking about him. I wish I could come across him so I could give him the beating he deserves."

"Do you think that's the way to handle this situation Jane? Violence with violence?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "Normally, I'd go to the shooting range for some target practice and fire a few rounds. Can't do that at the moment. Still, even if I could do that, I don't think that would be nearly as satisfying."

"Was this something that happened recently?" Hannah questioned.

"No, it wasn't. It happened over ten years ago."

"I see. Does Maura still talk about it often?"

"No, she doesn't talk about it at all. I was the one that pried. I don't think she would've brought it up in detail if I hadn't asked."

"How did it come up?"

"She told me that I chased her monsters away… the time we've been together, we've shared our history, parts of it anyway. She had never mentioned something like that before, and so I told her that I would be there for her if she ever wanted to talk about it."

"It seems to me like Maura has found the way to move on from her past," Hannah observed.

"We didn't go into too much detail; I didn't think it was the right moment. She seemed perfectly fine, still does. It was just when she said that phrase; it made me think that it still bothers her. It has to still bother her for her to bring it up, no?"

"I'm sure that it's something that comes to mind now and again, traumatic events such as those are not just forgotten, at least not for most people. There are some that have the ability to black out the bad parts of their life, but most just learn to live with it. It seems like she's done just that, with the possible resurgence of memories here and there. Though that's not a pleasant thing to think about, I think it perfectly normal. If it's something that clearly were to bother her or affect her on a more noticeable level, I would recommend she seek some kind of professional help for it."

"Honestly, I don't think it bothers her nearly as much as it bothers me."

"Is there another reason, aside from her being your girlfriend, why this bothers you so much?"

"What do you mean? Of course there are other reasons!"

"Jane, do you think that this is bothering you more than it should because it takes you away to deal with someone else's 'monsters' instead of your own?"

Anger coursed through Jane's body quicker than lightning. "Excuse me?!"

"I don't mean to upset you; I just think it's a valid question. You've yet to talk about Charles Hoyt, which is the reason you're here to begin with. Yet here you are, talking about a person who disappeared from your girlfriend's life long ago."

"Hoyt is no longer a threat to me; the man is rotting in prison!"

"Do you believe Maura to still be in danger?"

"… No, I don't think so. Not from him anyway."

"Do you think there could be danger coming to her from someone else?"

"Inadvertently, it could. My job has its risks; you never know when a psychopath goes after your family… he hurt them… raped and murdered them, and enjoyed doing it. That sick fuck tortured so many women, men too, before killing them. The last woman, the one we managed to save; she'll live with the nightmares of what she went through forever, nothing will ever be able to take that away. Had it not been for Korsak, my partner at the time, he probably would've killed me too."

"You said it yourself, he's rotting in jail."

"Yes, he is. He'll never see another day outside a prison. "

"The nightmares you mentioned, you're not able to remember them still, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"I think that the root of the problem lies within those nightmares."

"How can I get cleared if I'm not even able to remember what they're about?"

Hannah waited a few seconds before speaking once more. "Have you ever heard of hypnotherapy?"

"Hypnotherapy? As in hypnosis?" Jane asked.

"Precisely."

"I've heard of hypnosis before, but I've never tried it."

"There is a way that we can put you under a state of hypnosis and see if your subconscious can remember any details that may be of benefit to your healing."

"How do I even know if it's gonna work? I've never done this before."

"Well not everyone is susceptible to hypnosis, but we can always try it. There is a higher chance of success if you're willing; you are always in control. We can start with something simple, like getting a description of your apartment. That would be able to provide us with an idea of whether or not this could work."

"I don't know; I'm not entirely thrilled about reliving anything related to Hoyt."

"I can understand that Jane. We can try other approaches, work with what you do remember and your experience with Hoyt in which you were injured. Believe me though, there is a reason behind you having these nightmares, and why your subconscious is keeping you from remembering them. Give it until our next session to think it over. We can decide where to go from there."

* * *

_Hey babe, how's your day going so far?_

_It's been a long day; I've had back to back surgeries since the beginning of my shift. I'm more than likely going to be home late today._

_I'm done for the day; I'll be waiting for you. I love you :*_

_I love you too, baby. :*_

Maura entered her house much later that evening. She went into the living room expecting to find Jane but upon further inspection she realized the brunette was nowhere to be found. Puzzled, she made her way upstairs.

"Jane?" she called out as she climbed the stairs. There was no reply. Walking towards her room, she could hear the faint sound of classical music coming from her bedroom. _Jane doesn't like classical music_, she thought as she walked on. She entered her bedroom to find it empty. Turning to her right, she noticed light coming from her bathroom. She opened the door and instantly smiled at what awaited her.

"Hey beautiful," Jane called out. She was seated on a small stool next to the already filled bathtub. Bath salts of Maura's favorite scents filled the air and lit candles gave the room a welcoming glow. Jane rose, two glasses of wine in her hands. She reached out and handed one to Maura. "I thought you could use one of these," she said as she stepped aside to give Maura room to undress and get in.

"After the day I've had, this is absolutely perfect. Thank you!" Maura cried as she kissed Jane before starting to undress. "Are you joining me?" she asked with an arched, provocative eyebrow.

"I'd love to," Jane replied, voice huskier than usual.

The two women quickly undressed and settled inside the bathtub, with Maura seated in front of Jane. She eased into her lover, with Jane slowly washing away Maura's stress. She leaned down to kiss the blonde on the neck before trailing kisses down her back. "I had a thought today."

"What was that?" Maura asked, completely at ease.

"I was thinking that now that my hands are in much better shape, we could actually go and have a different kind of date."

"That sounds like a very fun idea Jane. What kind of date did you have in mind?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Another surprise?" Maura questioned.

"I thought you liked surprises," Jane smirked.

"I love them," Maura agreed. "I can't wait to see what you have planned for us," she said as she closed her eyes and let Jane continue with her ministrations.

* * *

**So I'm thinking we can have some fluff and then some angst. I don't want to go overboard with stressing Jane out lol. Now that she has relatively full use of her hands, any ideas on what their next date should be? I have one in mind, let's see if anyone can guess;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the delay; work has been ruthless! I'm going to be extremely busy for the next week or so, but I will definitely try my best at updating as soon as I can. Time, as of late, has been hard to come by for writing and it's way past my bedtime but I wanted to get a chapter up for you all. It's not too long, but it's the beginning of their 'date' time. I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the continued support and let me know what you think!**

* * *

"We're going away for the weekend… that is all you're going to tell me?" Maura asked as she turned in her seat to face Jane, who was behind the wheel.

The brunette had finally gotten comfortable enough driving again, and decided to make the most of their weekend with a surprise trip north to surprise Maura with.

"Yup, that's all you're getting so far," Jane said with a smile.

"Well we're heading north; there are so many different places where we could be going!"

"Alright, alright! I thought that since you managed to get the weekend off, pager free and all, we could have a weekend at a quaint little B&B in Vermont."

"That sounds ridiculously romantic detective," Maura replied with a seductive tone to her voice. "What's in Vermont?"

"That's it! I'm not disclosing anything else! You're just going to have to wait until we get there!"

"I suppose I have no other option, do I?" Maura said with a pout.

Jane turned to look at her girlfriend. "No, nope. That's not gonna work on me."

Maura added a forlorn look to the pout. "Pleeeeease Jane?"

Jane looked at her once more. "ARGH! No! you're not going to make me break! I know! Game! We can play a road trip game! That ought to keep us occupied until we get there."

Maura brightened up instantly. "Great! I'd love to do that! What game are we going to play?" Maura asked excitedly, activities in Vermont completely forgotten.

"Hmmm" Jane pondered her options for a moment. "I got it! There was this game my brothers and I used to play on long road trips."

"Ok… what are the rules?"

"Well first you pick a theme. After that, you name something within that theme, anything. Let's say the theme is 'countries'. I choose 'France'. Now you have to name a country that begins with the last letter of my answer, in this case being the letter 'e'."

"That's easy, 'Ethiopia.'"

"Alright smarty pants. My turn. Letter 'a'… 'Austria'.

"Angola"

"Argentina"

"Algeria"

"Afghanistan"

"Nigeria"

"What is it with you and African countries?" Jane asked with a smirk. Maura was calling out answers so quickly her head spun.

"I was part of 'médecins sans frontières'… doctors without borders. I did some work in Africa for a couple of years. It's a fascinating continent."

"That sounds like very noble work… now since I'm clearly seeing a pattern here, I'm going to switch the game to something else where I actually have a fighting chance. If we actually keep this game up I'm gonna get my ass kicked so badly my ego will be bruised forever."

"Jane! Language!"

"Alright alright, sorry."

The passed the remainder of their trip with Jane changing from one car game to another only to see Maura was clearly ahead of her with the answers. There wasn't a single game the blonde wasn't good at, even though she stated to have never participated in any before.

"Beginner's luck," Jane had called it before throwing in the towel and declaring Maura the winner.

They finally made it to the B&B. Maura was in awe of the location; it was clear that Jane had put in some thought when it came to picking the perfect spot.

"I hope you're ready because I have some activities planned for us over the next couple of days," Jane stated as she exited the car and made her way to the trunk to begin getting the bags.

"Jane please, let me," Maura said as she made to get the heavy luggage. "What kind of activities do you have planned?"

"Hang on a sec Maur, let me get us checked in." Jane made her way to the reception and got their key before joining Maura once more and leading them in the direction of their room. "Well, I did some research before coming and I picked out some stuff I thought you'd enjoy. First off," she led the way "a private jacuzzi," she said as they made their way inside their room.

"Oh… I like the sound of this already," Maura said with a smile.

Jane opened one of the bags she'd brought with them to reveal a bottle of the finest champagne she could find and pulled a container of strawberries from a little cooler. "Champagne and strawberries for my love," she said. "I hear they're great together; the strawberries are really supposed to bring out the taste in the champagne."

"They really do taste amazing together," Maura agreed.

The two women quickly unpacked and got settled in before getting out of their clothes and making their way into the jacuzzi.

"Oh my, this is exactly what we've needed," Maura called out as she rested her head against the edge of the tub and released a large sigh.

"I know you love your job Maur, and I don't know where I would be if it weren't for you," Jane began. "but I just think you're so stressed and tired all the time. I love you, you know that. I'm willing to support you with whatever schedule you have, but don't you think a lighter surgical schedule would be better for you? That way you actually got to sleep properly and got to enjoy other things."

Maura lifted her head off the edge of the tub. "What are you saying Jane?"

Jane stopped and wondered if she'd put her foot in her mouth. "I'm just worried about you, that's all."

"I love my job, everything about it. Surgery is who I am."

"No Maura, surgery doesn't define you. It's a part of who you are, not the whole package. There is so much more to you than being a doctor. Look," Jane could tell Maura was starting to get upset. "I don't want to start a fight, that's not what this trip is about and that's not why I brought this up. I just gave an opinion, that's all. I love you, and I told you, I'll support you with whatever you do. I just want you to be happy, baby."

"I am happy Jane; I'm happier than I've ever been in my life. I have my job, which I love, and I have you. I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone. I would do anything for you. If you have a problem with my work, then maybe we can work something out. Please, can we at least just talk about this later? Can we just relax for right now and deal with life when we get back to Boston?"

"Of course Maur; we'll talk about this later."

They continued to soak in the jacuzzi for a while longer before indulging in champagne and strawberries. Maura took a sip of her drink just before Jane brought a strawberry to her lips. Maura bit into it before closing her eyes and moaning at the sensation going through her body. She put her flute aside and took the plate of strawberries off Jane's hands and set it aside as well before taking the brunette by the hands and pulling her close.

"If I haven't told you yet, thank you. This is the best weekend I've had in as long as I can remember," she said before reaching over and kissing Jane passionately.

Jane returned the kiss with as much fervor as she could muster. "It's only the beginning Maur. Just wait and see what I have planned for us for later on tonight and tomorrow morning."

"I don't know if we're going to get around to your plans tonight," Maura said suggestively. "but I'm sure looking forward to our immediate future nonetheless."

* * *

**Is Maura's commitment to her job really going to cause problems between the two? would love your input.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for the delay everyone! Work has really kept me beyond busy. Here's the next chapter; I hope you like it! Let me know what you think;)**

* * *

Maura woke from a deep slumber to find that she was in bed alone. She turned her head and surveyed the room around her to see that Jane was nowhere to be found. That was odd. She felt the sheets next to her; they were cold and indicated Jane had been gone for a while now. She made to get up and go in search of her girlfriend. She had just finished rising to a sitting position when Jane, as if on cue, entered the bedroom slowly and carefully, a breakfast tray in hand.

"Oh! You're up! I wanted to surprise you," Jane said as she took careful steps towards the bed. "Don't get up; let me come to you. I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed," she added with a defeated look on her face.

"You definitely surprised me," Maura said with a smile and a kiss. "I certainly wasn't expecting this! There's only one thing… where is your food?" Maura looked around some more to discover that no other food was to be found.

"I ate already, that's why I've been gone for a while. The surprise was solely for you, my queen."

Maura laughed at Jane's words. "Here then," she said as she speared a strawberry with her fork and fed it to Jane. "share mine."

Maura continued eating her full breakfast of pancakes, eggs and toast with fruit while feeding Jane a bit here and there. "So what's on the agenda for today?" the blonde questioned. "You did promise me a fun weekend away, and honestly I don't know what you could possibly have us do that I won't enjoy. Still, I'm curious."

"Thank you," Jane accepted the compliment. "I did some research while we were still in Boston," Jane continued while taking a sip of coffee. "I actually picked this small town with our next activity in mind…" Maura stared at her, listening intently. "We're going horseback riding in a couple of hours."

"Horseback riding?!" Maura called out excitedly. "Jane! I haven't been on a horse in so very long!"

Jane smirked. "I know; that's kinda the point here Maur. I remember you telling me the stories about being in boarding school and being on the equestrian team and I thought that you might enjoy a morning ride through the countryside."

"That sounds positively wonderful!" Maura exclaimed. "You're always so thoughtful with me," she said as she leaned up to kiss Jane. "What about you though? Your experience with horseback riding hasn't nearly been as pleasant as mine," Maura said with a concerned look on her face.

"Well, I may or may not have gone to one of the local stables in Boston and tried my luck last week. Turns out there isn't much to it; as long as we don't go at a full gallop I think we should be alright."

"I think we can manage that," Maura agreed. "Have I told you lately just how much I love you?" She rose to her knees in front of Jane and wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss and embrace. "I could stay here all day and just have it be you and I. That's all I ever wanted out of this trip," Maura murmured, lips grazing Jane's sensitive spot on her throat as she spoke.

Images of a sexy, naked Maura flashed through Jane's mind and for a split second she actually thought about throwing out the idea of a horseback ride. She then remembered that had been the point in coming all this way and knew the blonde would feel differently once she was on a horse.

"I know how badly I want to accept your offer Maur; believe me, I want it very badly. I just know that we're going to have all the time in the world tonight and tomorrow to take full advantage of this room. They do say absence makes the heart grow fonder, so in this case, waiting is going to make it that much more worth it. I brought you here because I knew you would enjoy the planned activity for today; I know your love of horses hasn't wavered just because you don't ride as often as you used to."

Maura leaned up and kissed Jane once more before separating and putting space between them. "You're right," she said. "You're absolutely right. Let me just take a quick shower and then I'm all yours."

An hour later, both Jane and Maura were out and about, driving towards their destination. Jane had done extensive research and knew the farm they were going to had some of the best horses in the northeast part of the country. She hoped they would be to the blonde's liking.

They arrived at the stables after a short drive with both Maura and Jane ready and properly dressed for their adventure. Jane, unbeknownst to Maura, had taken it upon herself to get her girlfriend the proper and necessary equipment. Maura had been absolutely delighted when she'd been presented with riding boots, breeches, and a helmet. If she had any say, Jane had told her, this would not be their only riding adventure.

Maura took her time surveying the horses available. She finally thought to have found a good fit with a chestnut colored mare for her and a bay colored mare for Jane. Both seemed extremely docile, beautiful creatures that seemed fitting for their type of excursion. Once helmets had been safely secured, Maura helped Jane put her foot in the stirrup and catapult herself onto the horse while Maura held the horse steady.

"Are you ok? You got her?" Maura asked cautiously.

"Yeah Maur, I'm good," Jane replied as she took hold of the reins.

"Alright," Maura said before mounting her own horse. Maura's smile illuminated her face and shone for everyone to see. Woman and animal moved as one, in perfect harmony.

"It seems like she likes you," Jane commented of the mare.

Maura looked down at the horse and petted its mane. "I like her too. You're beautiful, girl," she said as she petted the horse once more. "You ready to go?" she asked as she turned her attention to Jane.

Jane nodded her assent and both women took off at a slow walk. When it was clear both women felt completely at ease on their respective horses, they took the speed up to a trot.

They rode away from the stables and into the forest, making sure to keep to the trail that had been laid out. The last thing they needed was to get lost in the middle of nowhere. Jane turned her attention to Maura to see that she was still smiling and happy. It had been a while since she'd seen Maura smile quite like that; she knew the trip had been entirely worth it.

They stopped at a stream and dismounted the horses, leading them slowly to the water so they could drink. Jane unstrapped a blanket from her horse's saddle and sprawled it under a large tree, shade encompassing her and Maura immediately.

"How about a break?" she asked, to which Maura eagerly agreed.

They laid down under the tree and took in the serenity of their surroundings, with Maura's body enveloped in Jane's waiting arms.

"I had no idea I could feel this much at ease," Maura said as she nuzzled against Jane. "I can almost feel the stress melting away."

Jane smiled thought Maura was unable to see her reaction. "That was a good part of why I brought you here," she reasoned.

"You mean there's more?" Maura asked in amazement.

"There is," Jane agreed. "Once we have our horse ride and take them back to the stables, we are going back to our hotel where I will proceed to make sweet love to you."

"Mmmmm I like the sound of that," Maura replied.

"Then I thought that after we do that and after we have a little dinner we could take a walk. I read somewhere that there's supposed to be a really good chance of seeing the Northern Lights tonight."

"The Aurora Borealis?" Maura questioned.

"Yep, I think that's the technical name for it."

"Jane! I haven't seen it in years!"

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing you're seeing it tonight."

Maura went back to her place against Jane's chest. "Why are you so good to me?" she asked.

"Because you're the love of my life," Jane replied simply.


	24. Chapter 24

"Dr. Isles, I cleared your surgical schedule for this morning just as you requested. Your surgeries are to resume as of 1:30pm with Mrs. Banks' ORIF procedure."

"Thank you Susie; what would I do without you?" Maura asked her resident. She knew the younger woman had shown quite the interest in orthopedic surgery and as such had taken her under her wing. Susie was smart, quick and hungry for learning; she would make an excellent surgeon.

Susie blushed immediately and looked down, somewhat embarrassed by her boss' compliment. "Thank you Dr. Isles."

"You're very welcome; you deserve it. Now I'm going to be in the lab all morning working on my research. Make sure the patients on this afternoon's schedule are prepped and ready to go. Run any pre-op labs necessary and bring me the results once they're in. Due to the way everything is going and the way you have prepared for these surgeries, I'm going to let you be lead surgeon on the last surgery of the day."

"Thank you Doctor Isles!"

Maura smiled at her protégé. "Go get ready," she said before both women headed in their respective directions.

Maura made her way into the special ortho lab that had been set up specifically for her research. Being one of the most sought out orthopedic surgeons in the country sure had its perks. After being courted by all the major hospitals in the country, and some in Europe, she found her home to be in Boston. She had an amazing job, an enviable position and salary and now, a scheduled time for her research. What more could she possibly ask for?

After working with so many professional athletes and an innumerable amount of other patients, she decided to invest more time to cartilage research. There were so many careers and everyday lives that were interrupted by knee injuries; some never to recover. She had begun working on creating her own cartilage from scratch, which would benefit the patient in many ways, reduce recovery time, and work better than the materials used now. She had been working on her research for months, trying hundreds of different formulas which varied only by minute differences. She felt like she was getting closer, and hoped that within the next month or two she could get her desired outcome.

It had been a little over a month since she and Jane had taken off for the weekend, yet she found herself daydreaming of those days and nights often. Things were going even better with the detective and she couldn't be happier for it.

She recalled that night outside as they had sat under the stars and admired the night sky. The Aurora Borealis had not disappointed, and Maura had happily informed Jane how such a phenomenon occurred. Jane had hugged her close to her body and whispered sweet words and 'I love yous' into her ear. She had felt like a lovesick teenager as the two had kissed and made out in plain view, though thankfully no one had been around to witness their love for one another. She didn't mind showing her love of Jane to others; there was just something about that night that she wanted just for the two of them.

She was putting on her gloves and ready to start her samples when a text came in from the very person she'd just been thinking about.

_Hey baby. I know that I wasn't going to be able to see you until tomorrow because I had to work late tonight to catch up on some paperwork but Frost was kind enough to switch with me. I want to take you out tonight._

Maura smiled, wondering what Jane was up to.

_That's a nice surprise. Tell Barry it's very nice of him to switch days with you. I'm done with my last surgery around 7 tonight. I didn't worry about the time because I figured I wouldn't see you tonight._

_That's alright, we don't have to go anywhere, we can meet up at your place. How's pizza for dinner?_

_You know the kind I like. _

_I do indeed. I'll be at your house at 8. Love you baby._

_I love you too._

Maura put her phone away and stood silently for a few minutes. A quick thought raced through her mind and she realized that it had been one she'd been thinking about for some time. Making her decision, she put her phone away and went back to her work, fully concentrated on her efforts.

* * *

She was seated on the sofa in the living room with a medical journal and a glass of wine in hand when she heard the engine of Jane's car shut off in her driveway. Rising from her seat, she put the glass aside and went to open the door, knowing the brunette would have her hands full.

"In the nick of time!" Jane called out as she entered the house, pizza boxes and keys in hand. "Hi baby," she said as she leaned in to kiss Maura on the lips on the way in.

"I heard the car," came Maura's reply as she kissed Jane back. "How was your day?" The two entered the kitchen and went about getting things together. Maura went to grab Jane a beer while Jane grabbed couple of plates, knowing well that Maura hated eating out of the box.

"My day… my day was great!"

"That's good news! I can't remember the last time a day of paperwork got you so excited," Maura teased.

"You're picking up sarcasm at a good speed there, Maur," Jane said with a smirk. "I'm rubbing off on you."

"There are many things I'm learning from you," Maura replied as she went to go grab her glass of wine. "What was it that made it so great, if I may ask?" She continued walking to the living room expecting to hear Jane's reply but none came. She walked back into the kitchen to see Jane standing up straight, just looking at her with one of those 'I have a secret' looks on her face. "Jane?" Maura asked with a tentative smile. "What was so great about work?"

Jane could hold her smile no longer and her face erupted into a full blown smile as she ran to Maura and picked her up, twirling her as she shared her news. "I'm being put on full duty again! I start on Monday!"

"Jane! That's absolutely WONDERFUL! Congratulations my love!" Maura yelled out as Jane continued spinning her. "You deserve it, you've worked so hard to get back to full duty!"

Jane stopped spinning and placed Maura down again before crashing her lips onto the blonde's. She kissed Maura until she needed air. "I wouldn't have been able to do it without you."

Maura looked into deep brown eyes, absolutely sure of what she was about to do. "Move in with me."

* * *

**Thanks for all the love everyone! keep it coming!=)**


	25. Chapter 25

Jane stared back at Maura, completely caught off guard and speechless. Her mouth hung open for a couple of seconds as the shock wore off. She blinked rapidly and regained her composure as she stared back at Maura. "Are… are you sure about this?"

That wasn't exactly the answer Maura had been expecting, but she knew that it would be a possibility that Jane wouldn't agree right away. She had been thinking about it for a while now and she knew that explaining her reasoning to Jane would help the brunette see things from her perspective and perhaps that would give her the push she needed to agree. She put her hands on Jane's shoulders, silently asking for her attention.

"Of course I'm sure about this. I've thought about this for weeks, Jane. We've been dating for a long while now and I think we're ready for that next step; don't you?"

"I'm just surprised Maura. I mean, moving in… that's a big deal."

"I know it is, and I'm sure I want to take that next step with you. I love you; we love each other. We've dated a sufficient amount of time to determine our compatibility. You spend the night over here more often than in your apartment already. Seeing this from a logical perspective, this is the next step."

"I know Maur. It's just… what if I drive you crazy with my lifestyle. I mean… I'm not a clean freak, my bedroom more often than not looks like a tornado hit it. I hardly go grocery shopping, my sports stuff is going to clash horribly with your décor—"

"Jane, stop! I've thought about this. I know that we're not the same when it comes to domestic duties, and I'm alright with that. I fell in love with you, and that encompasses everything about you. I wouldn't ask you to change any of your habits for me. In fact; come with me…"

She took Jane by the hand and led her to a room upstairs next to her office. She stopped just shy of opening the door, turning to face Jane once more.

"I hope that what I'm about to show you convinces and proves to you just how much I want you to be a part of my life here and live with me," she said. She turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. Inside was a spacious, well lit room. The walls were bare and there was no furniture except for a state of the art entertainment center with a large, widescreen television at its center. "I haven't gotten around to getting any furniture because this room is for you. I thought you might enjoy picking out furniture with me so that it goes according to your tastes," Maura said. "I did a little research beforehand and read about rooms being referred to as 'man caves'. Room such as this are filled with sports memorabilia, lounge chairs, pool tables or arcade games, things like that. It's where men can go and have their space. I'm not comparing you to a man, but this is going to be your version of a 'man cave' if you want it. This will be your space that you can fill with anything you'd like. You can invite the guys over and watch games or playoffs or just sit around and have a beer after we barbecue for the family…"

Maura's little speech was cut off by Jane's lips on hers. The detective kissed her softly as she wrapped her arms around Maura's waist. "You did this for me?" She asked, voice hoarse.

"Of course I did. I would do anything for you," Maura replied.

"I can't believe you've thought this far ahead," Jane said with a small laugh.

"You haven't?" Maura questioned, slightly insecure.

Jane nodded quickly. "I have, I just didn't know how to bring it up just yet."

"Does that mean you'll move in with me?" Maura asked, her voice filled with hope.

"Yes Maur, I'll move in with you," Jane replied as she kissed her again.

* * *

"What I don't understand is why Tommy just can't move in here, and you can stay at your apartment. Doesn't that make more sense?" Jane asked Frankie as they continued packing her sports memorabilia.

"That does make more sense, doesn't it?" he replied. "However, we had a bet going and I won. If you ever moved out of this apartment I was gonna be the one to keep it and I told him he could keep mine if he wanted it."

"You two are crazy," Jane said with a laugh. "I'm crazy… what am I thinking Frankie? Maura's gonna get sick of me before I can finish moving in!" Jane sat the box she was working on down on the table and went to grab a seat on the sofa. Frankie stopped what he was doing and knelt down before his sister, taking her by the arms and giving her shoulders a quick squeeze.

"Hey, listen to me, alright? You're not crazy. You and Maura? I've never seen two people look at each other the way you two do. I've never seen anyone as in love as you both. She'd give the world for you Jane; a blind man can see that. You lucked out sis. This woman is a keeper; we both know that. Get your head out of your ass. She is in it for the long run, and you better be too."

Jane smiled at Frankie's words. "I love her Frankie. I never thought I could love someone the way I love Maura. I never thought love was in the cards for me, period. When I met her, well, we didn't start off on the right foot. But then she showed me her kindness and her professionalism with my hands. When we became friends, I couldn't not fall in love with her, you know?"

Frankie nodded in understanding.

"I want this, us moving in together, to work out so bad little brother. If this works out, and she doesn't kick me out to the curb, I'm gonna marry that woman."

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	26. Author's Note

Quick A/N everyone.

I've had some people say that while they are enjoying the story, the chapters are getting a little short. I always try to take into consideration what you guys say; so this is the reason for the note.

Work is crazy right now so I can either do one of two things:

Have shorter chapters posted 2-3 times a week at the most or have a longer chapter posted once a week. What would you all prefer? I'll go w the majority! Thanks for reading, you guys are awesome:)


	27. Chapter 26

**Hello again everyone! THANK YOU ALL for your opinion and reviews on my author's note. I read through every single one, as always. Though there were some of you that preferred the longer chapters, most of you either preferred the shorter and more frequent updates or told me to keep whatever pace I chose. I appreciate your words so much! I love how you all value the time and effort I have put into this story and that is a lot of what keeps me going! I will more than likely stick with more frequent, shorter updates but if you should not get an update for a few days then I will work my best to at least make your wait worth it! Thank you so much for reading and for voicing your opinion! Love you all! Hope you like this next chapter=)**

* * *

"So what time is everyone coming over? I need to know when to be ready by," Maura asked with a small smile right before kissing Jane on the lips.

"Game starts at 3:30 so everyone will probably get here around 2 or so to get everything going. Frost was practically drooling when I told him what kind of grill you had; he volunteered to grill the burgers and hotdogs today," Jane said with a laugh and shake of her head. "I don't get it; what is it with men and grills? I mean, what's the big deal?"

"Maybe that's something you can ask them when they get here, see if they can give you an answer that makes sense."

"That's a good idea Maur; I think that's what I'm gonna do." Jane rose up on her elbows and turned her attention to the clock on the nightstand. "You know, it's only 9:39am. That gives us a whole lot of time before we have to get ready. What shall we do until then?" she asked with a devilish look to her features.

Maura rested her head against her pillow and tried her best to look deep in thought. "Hmm, well that is something that's definitely worthy of pondering, detective. Did you have anything in mind?"

"I did, actually."

"Care to tell me what it is?"

"I'd rather show you," Jane said as she turned her body and climbed on top of Maura. It took longer for her to get the words out than it did for her to reach down to Maura's breast with her lips and suck on it hard, marking her as Jane's. Maura had absolutely no trouble getting 'love marks' on her body, so long as she didn't have to worry about covering them up when leaving the house. Maura's loud moan could be heard throughout the house. It was followed by shallow breaths as she begged Jane to take her. Yes, they definitely had something to do and keep busy with before their guests arrived.

* * *

"So you ever gonna tell us just how it is you made Maura fall in love with you Jane? By the looks of it, you definitely got a good thing going here," Frost commented as he fired up the grill. He along with Jane and Korsak were standing around the grill, cold beers in hand and talking shop before Frost changed the subject on them. Tommy and Frankie would be joining soon; Maura was currently being kept busy in the kitchen by Angela.

Jane took a sip of her beer and contemplated her answer. "You know Frost, I absolutely have no clue." She turned her head slightly to look into the kitchen only to see Maura staring back at her with a huge smile on her face. The blonde closed her eyes and blew Jane a quick kiss. Jane instinctively and instantly blew her one back.

"Woah partner, what was that?!" Frost yelled out as Korsak nearly choked on his beer from the surprise. Who would've thought, Jane Rizzoli, a big softie."

Jane frowned at her partner and switched her beer to her right hand before punching Frost on the arm with her dominant left. A wince was visible. "What'd you have to do that for?" he asked, his pride hurt.

"That's to teach you that I'm no softie," Jane replied as she took a sip of her beer once more. "Honestly guys, I don't know what Maura sees in me. I'm just a blue collar cop from middle class Boston. Somehow, somewhere along the line we clicked and fell in love with each other. I pinch myself every single morning just to make sure it's not all just a dream. Maura is an amazing woman; one of a kind. I couldn't have found a more perfect partner if I'd tried. She's literally a genius, beautiful, sweet, kind, loving, dedicated to her job, honorable, completely selfless- she's just- in one word: perfection."

Both men nodded their understanding.

"Man, I wish I could find me a girl like that," Frost said wistfully.

"I couldn't get that even if I had combined my three wives into one," Korsak said with a shake of his head.

"I hope you do someday guys, I really do. You know, before I met Maura, I was all about the job; you know that about me. My job was my life, what I woke up for in the mornings, what I lived for. Don't get me wrong, I still love my job, but now it's just a part of who I am, not everything. I've found my reason for living, and it isn't the badge; it's Maura."

Jane felt soft, strong arms wrap around her middle from behind. She turned to see Maura behind her, reaching over to give her a strong kiss on the lips. Jane raised her eyebrows in silent question.

"I couldn't help but hear that last part of what you said Jane. You my love, are my reason for being. Ma raison d'être."

"Your raisin what now?"

"Raison d'être. It's French, means 'reason for being'."

"Ah, ok."

"I was just coming to see if you would all like another beer," Maura said casually as Jane wrapped her arm around Maura's shoulders.

"We're good right now, thank you," came Korsak's reply. "I was hoping we could get to eat before the start of the game, but if we continue waiting for Frost's drooling to stop we may never even get started. Move it along will ya Frost?"

Frost gave Korsak a playful glare and waved him off before getting his attention back on the grill. "These babies should be ready in about 10 minutes," he announced to the small group.

"I'll go back inside and get the rest of the food going then. Please excuse me gentlemen," she turned to give one quick peck on the cheek before retreating to the kitchen.

Korsak nudged Frost and grinned gleefully. "I love it when she calls us 'gentlemen'," he stated much to Jane and Frost's amusement.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Jane and the men in her newly furnished 'man cave' watching the game while Angela stayed with Maura in the kitchen. Angry or happy shouts could be heard from the second floor as time went by.

"It seems like they can really get into a game," Maura commented as she and Angela had a cup of tea.

"You've no idea," Angela commented. "This is only the regular season. Just wait until the playoffs come along, then you'll be in for quite a ride. My kids love to yell at the ref or the players when they aren't performing to their standards."

"I can hear that," Maura replied with a chuckle.

Angela chuckled along with Maura and took a sip of her tea before setting it down again. "Listen Maura, I wanted to apologize."

Maura looked at Angela confused, wondering what she could possibly be apologizing for.

"I know that when we first met we didn't get off on the right foot. My behavior was uncalled for and I'm sorry for that, truly. All this time that has passed, I see the way you are with my daughter. I see how Jane has changed, not only when it comes to her personal life, but her work life as well. You helped her get back to the job she loves and I can see, even though it's only been a few days; she is more careful at work now, and that's because of you."

"You have nothing to thank me for Angela; I love Jane. I would do anything for her."

Angela placed her hand over Maura's softly. "I know you would. I have no doubt in my mind any longer." She reached to the stool beside her and grabbed a hold of a wrapped package. "That's why I brought you this," she said as she held out the thick package.

"Angela, you shouldn't have, there's no need—"

"Maura stop, please. This is my way of saying thank you; my way of welcoming you into our family."

Maura took the package from Angela and began unwrapping it to find a square box. Opening it, she saw that it held a binder.

"That binder contains all of the Rizzoli family recipes," Angela commented as she saw Maura take the binder out.

"Angela! This is too much!" Maura's eyes watered instantly.

"No Maura, it's not. It's not enough for me to say just how grateful I am that my daughter has such a wonderful partner in you. I always wanted Jane to have this; I wanted it to stay in the family. I always pictured myself giving it to her, having her cook for her family. Now I realize that though my daughter enjoys cooking, you are a better choice for this. I got my wish. This will continue to be used, and will stay in our family."

"I will treasure it and take care of it," Maura said as a tear slipped from her eye. 'Thank you so much." She walked around the island and wrapped her arms around the Rizzoli matriarch.

"I know you will," was Angela's reply as she hugged Maura back.

* * *

**What do you all think?**


End file.
